


Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare - Introduction

by Zeegzag



Series: Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Amitié, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Kadaj, Kid!Loz, Kid!Yazoo, Kidfic, Possiblement du emotional H/C ou de l'Angst là-dedans (Du mal à bien comprendre ces termes), Pre-Crisis Core, Sephiroth souffre de dépression, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Il suffit parfois d'un rien pour que votre existence soit transformée. Comme une fatigue inhabituelle qui, vous menant au Département scientifique juste au bon moment, vous permet d'apercevoir un enfant dont la couleur de cheveux est similaire à la vôtre.Sephiroth avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de rencontrer des êtres comme lui. Surtout, qu'il puisse un jour se trouver une famille. Et pourtant...
Series: Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634677
Comments: 22
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

1

— Ah ! Vous venez pour vos résultats d'analyses ? Une petite minute, je vais aller vous chercher ça.

En réponse, Sephiroth opine du chef. Le laborantin se lève de derrière son bureau pour disparaître dans le couloir, le laissant seul dans une pièce au désordre important. Aux quatre coins du meuble, des dossiers empilés qui menacent de s'écrouler. Un écran d'ordinateur lui fait face et le clavier qui l'accompagne est recouvert des miettes du déjeuner de l'homme – dont les restes s'étalent partout où il a pu trouver de la place. La corbeille, elle, est pleine à craquer et les différentes étagères auraient grand besoin qu'on les débarrasse de la poussière qui s'y est accumulée.

Le tout est plongé dans la pénombre, la seule source d'éclairage étant l'écran laissé allumé par l'homme et dont la tour ronronne quelque part sous le meuble.

Les bras croisés, Sephiroth s'appuie contre le mur derrière lui. S'il s'est rendu au Département scientifique aujourd'hui, c'est parce que depuis peu il est comme écrasé par une fatigue terrible dont il ne parvient à déterminer la cause. Se lever le matin lui est de plus en plus compliqué et, encore plus problématique, il se déconcentre facilement – en particulier à des moments qui nécessitent toute son attention. Sa réunion avec Lazard, ce matin, n'a pas été des plus efficaces et même l'homme a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

_Et je commence à perdre l'appétit… si ça continue, d'ici peu, je ne serai plus bon à rien._

Ce qu'il peut difficilement se permettre dans sa position.

Prenant une inspiration, il porte la main aux poches de son pantalon et en tire son téléphone portable. Il remarque qu'il a reçu un message de Genesis, qui lui demande s'ils déjeunent ensemble aujourd'hui.

Il va pour lui répondre par l'affirmative quand un cri, dans le couloir, attire son attention.

_Une voix d'enfant… ?_

S'ensuit un raffut qui le pousse à quitter le bureau pour jeter un œil à ce qu'il se passe.

— Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça !

Un autre cri s'élève et Sephiroth n'a que le temps de voir un enfant être tiré en direction d'une porte ouverte…

_Ses… ses cheveux !_

… avant que les trois scientifiques qui encombrent le couloir ne leur emboîte le pas et ne la claquent derrière eux – étouffant en partie les récriminations du petit.

— Attendez !

Il se précipite et mène une main à la poignée, mais la porte est bien entendu verrouillée. Il frappe donc contre l'obstacle – sans toutefois obtenir de réponse –, insiste et insiste encore, jusqu'à ce que plus aucun son ne lui parvienne de l'autre côté.

Dans un état second, il jette un regard presque désespéré autour de lui. En est quasiment à songer à défoncer la porte quand, dans son dos, une voix lance :

— Un problème ?

L'homme qui l'a reçu est de retour et, à en croire son expression, il doit offrir un sacré spectacle.

Reprenant tant bien que mal contenance, Sephiroth désigne la porte du doigt.

— Il y avait un enfant…

Et au type de le regarder comme s'il était fou.

— Je suis navré, mais nous n'avons pas…

— Il avait les cheveux argentés !

— Monsieur ?

— Je veux le voir !

Et il est si rare qu'il hausse ainsi le ton qu'il arrive à se choquer lui-même.

— Je… je suis désolé, reprend son interlocuteur. Mais vous avez dû faire erreur. Il est possible qu'un de nos employés ait amené son enfant avec lui, mais…

Mais en ce qui concerne la couleur de ses cheveux, c'est forcément lui qui a eu une hallucination. Il n'a pas besoin que l'homme le lui dise pour comprendre que c'est ce qu'il a sur le bout de la langue.

_Inutile d'insister…_

Car il comprend bien que même s'il s'époumonait, ça ne suffirait pas à faire céder l'autre. Surtout, que son comportement inhabituel sera utilisé contre lui pour faire valoir qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal et que c'est donc ce qui a provoqué son « hallucination ».

Décidant de prendre sur lui, il inspire et questionne :

— Ces résultats… ?

Son interlocuteur cligne des yeux, complètement perdu. Puis se souvenant pourquoi Sephiroth est venu ici à l'origine, il lui tend les feuilles d'analyses qu'il a été chercher et explique :

— Ah, oui… nous n'avons rien trouvé d'inquiétant dans vos différentes analyses. Ni carence, ni infection, et l'examen que vous avez passé n'a rien révélé d'anormal non plus.

— En somme, rien qui n'explique ma fatigue ?

— Eh bien…

L'homme semble hésiter. Sephiroth peut voir son regard s'attarder sur la porte dans son dos, avant qu'il n'ajoute :

— C'est peut-être simplement dû à du surmenage ? Vous… est-ce que vous travaillez beaucoup, en ce moment ?

— Je travaille toujours beaucoup.

— Ah ! (Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.) Dans ce cas ne cherchez pas. Vous avez certainement trop puisé dans vos réserves et votre corps a maintenant du mal à suivre le rythme. Pourquoi ne pas prendre quelques jours de repos, histoire de vous ressourcer un peu ? Je suis certain que ça vous fera le plus grand bien.

Sephiroth se retient de tout commentaire. Voilà une explication bien commode pour appuyer le fait qu'il aurait imaginé ce qu'il est pourtant certain d'avoir vu. Car même si son interlocuteur ne l'a pas exprimée à haute voix, il n'a aucun mal à déceler sa présence dans ses propos.

_Je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois pas un seul instant !_

Il préfère toutefois s'en tenir à la docilité et, opinant du chef, il répond donc :

— Oui… je pense que je vais faire ça.

2

Plongé dans ses pensées, Sephiroth n'a même plus conscience du monde qui l'entoure. La cantine du SOLDAT est pourtant noire de monde à cette heure et même dans le recoin isolé où lui et ses amis ont l'habitude de s'installer, il y a de l'activité.

Les yeux baissés en direction de son plateau, il a croisé les bras et ne réagit même pas quand un Troisième classe se prend les pieds et répand une partie du contenu de son plateau sur le sol. Tout juste perçoit-il un surplus de vacarme en fond sonore, qui n'a pour seul effet que de lui faire battre des paupières.

Les résultats de ses analyses l'inquiètent. L'inquiètent d'autant plus qu'il n'a à présent plus qu'une hypothèse pour expliquer son état actuel. Il ne voulait pas y accorder trop de crédit, car jusqu'à présent, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti malgré elle, mais il commence à croire que sa dépression s'aggrave.

Il y a longtemps qu'il vit avec et a donc l'habitude de sa présence, de son ombre qui plane sur lui en permanence. Elle est presque devenue son état de fonctionnement normal tant, ces dernières années en particulier, elle a commencé à se faire de plus en plus envahissante. Cependant, et si elle pouvait lui mener la vie dure dans le privé, il est toujours parvenu à la tenir en respect du côté professionnel. De fait que personne, à part lui, n'est au courant de son existence.

Mais si celle-ci doit encore empirer; si elle doit continuer de l'envahir même une fois qu'il a quitté l'intimité de sa chambre, alors il risque d'arriver un moment où il ne pourra plus la dissimuler. Où il se retrouvera contraint d'en parler, s'il veut pouvoir trouver un moyen de se sortir la tête hors de ses ténèbres. Seulement…

_C'est clairement la dernière chose que je souhaite !_

Car on touche là à ce qu'il a de plus intime et, rien qu'à l'idée qu'il soit obligé de l'avouer, de mettre des mots sur les causes de son mal-être auprès d'un autre, un malaise terrible l'envahit.

_Il faut que je trouve une solution de mon côté. Peut-être commencer par prendre quelques jours de repos, effectivement ? Histoire d'avoir le temps d'y réfléchir correctement…_

Et puis il doit bien y avoir des méthodes, quelque chose, peut-être dans un livre, capable de l'aider à apaiser les ténèbres qui habitent sa conscience. Une recherche poussée sur Internet pourrait sans doute lui apporter quelques éléments de réponse… oui, au moins pour faire le tri entre tous les ouvrages publiés sur le sujet.

_Ensuite, j'aviserai en fonction des résultats. Mais tant que je peux être encore à peu près fonctionnel, je…_

Son cheminement de pensées est coupé par l'image de cet enfant qui, brusquement, lui ressurgit en mémoire. Ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus, il porte un doigt à ses lèvres.

Voilà également quelque chose dont il va devoir s'occuper rapidement. Il est à peu près certain d'avoir vu un enfant aux cheveux semblables aux siens. À peu près certain que celui-ci était tiré de force en direction de cette pièce et que l'homme qui s'est occupé de lui avait connaissance de son existence.

_Seulement difficile d'espérer tirer les vers du nez à ces gens-là._

Le Département scientifique est plein de secrets. De sales petits secrets que personne, dans les hautes sphères de la compagnie, ne voudrait voir mis à la connaissance du public. Et cette histoire le perturbe d'autant plus qu'il a lui-même grandi au sein de ce Département. Qu'il sait donc ce que c'est que de vivre là-bas, entouré de personnes jugeant plus important d'étudier vos particularités que de se soucier de vos sentiments.

_Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un lien, lui et moi ?_

Et cette pensée fait naître en lui un espoir qu'il préfère tuer immédiatement dans l'œuf. Car aussi vrai qu'il n'avait encore jamais croisé quelqu'un possédant sa couleur de cheveux, peut-être n'est-ce en définitif qu'une coïncidence.

_Une sacrée coïncidence, mais pas non plus impossible…_

Quoi qu'il en soit, il aura rapidement le fin mot de toute cette histoire – le tout étant de trouver le bon moment pour s'introduire au Département scientifique sans être repéré et de savoir où chercher.

_Mais je connais à peu près tous les recoins de cet étage. Ils auront donc du mal à me dissimuler quoi que ce soit…_

Et s'il ne parvient pas à lui remettre la main dessus, il sera toujours temps d'aller trouver Hojo pour avoir une petite conversation entre quatre yeux avec lui.

_Sauf que je n'ai aucune envie de le voir._

Ce sera donc son dernier recours. Oui, si rien d'autre ne réussit, alors…

— Grande nouvelle ! lance Genesis qui, après avoir déposé son plateau sur la table, se laisse tomber sur la chaise près de lui. Notre ami Angeal est amoureux !

Coupé dans ses réflexions, Sephiroth bat des paupières. A du mal, l'espace d'un instant, à reprendre pied avec la réalité et se contente de fixer le nouveau venu d'un air perdu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?!

Angeal est là, lui aussi. Son plateau encore en main, il décoche un regard agacé à son ami d'enfance, qui se contente de lui sourire, l'air très fier de lui.

— Oh, allons ! lui répond-il. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas me la faire à moi ? Je connais bien les signes, va !

— N'importe quoi, grommelle Angeal en prenant lui aussi place à table.

— Monsieur a constamment le regard dans le vague, énumère Genesis en comptant sur ses doigts. Passe beaucoup trop de temps à soupirer et mange moins que d'habitude. Si ça ce ne sont pas les signes d'un cœur transi d'amour, alors je veux bien savoir ce que c'est !

— Et moi, je te dis que tu te trompes. Alors arrête ça ! (Puis, se tournant vers Sephiroth, il ajoute :) Salut, Seph'. Je ne sais pas si Lazard te l'a dit, mais…

Mais Genesis, peu décidé à lâcher l'affaire, lui abat une main sur l'épaule.

— N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, 'Geal. Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, non ? Alors je crois que nous avons le droit de savoir qui est l'heureux élu.

— Premièrement, ça ne vous donne aucun droit. Deuxièmement, je te répète qu'il n'y a personne. Troisièmement, pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait être un homme ?

— Parce que, vois-tu, j'ai le nez pour ce genre de choses.

— Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle… ?

— Et mon nez me dit que toi, Angeal – même si tu me le caches pour une raison qui m'échappe –, tu ne peux qu'être gay des pieds à la tête.

— Pardon ?!

Les joues d'Angeal ont commencé à prendre de la couleur, mais Sephiroth ne saurait dire si c'est de gêne ou de colère. Et tandis que ses amis se lancent dans une de leurs disputes, il baisse à nouveau les yeux en direction de son déjeuner et attrape sa fourchette.

Plutôt que de l'attaquer, cependant, il se retrouve à jouer avec son contenu. Il n'a, en vérité, que peu d'appétit ce midi encore et sait qu'il va devoir se forcer, au moins pour ne pas se retrouver encore plus épuisé qu'il ne l'est déjà.

— D'accord ! s'énerve Angeal. Cite-moi une fois, une seule, où tu m'as vu avec un homme !

— Voyons, Angeal. Tu ne seras ni le premier ni le dernier à faire preuve de déni, tu sais ?

Tout en piquant plusieurs pâtes de sa fourchette, Sephiroth redresse les yeux vers ses amis. Genesis a prétendu qu'Angeal manquait lui aussi d'appétit, en ce moment. Personnellement, il n'a rien remarqué d'anormal, mais il faut dire qu'il est plutôt distrait depuis quelque temps. Surtout, il sait que Genesis le connaîtra toujours bien mieux que lui; qu'en tant que son ami d'enfance, il ne doit pas lui être difficile de remarquer les anomalies mêmes les plus infimes qui peuvent se produire chez lui.

_Si c'est vrai, je me demande à quoi c'est dû…_

L'idée qu'Angeal puisse lui aussi souffrir de dépression lui paraît plutôt singulière. Assez peu crédible, en vérité.

_Enfin, c'est sans doute ce qu'ils diraient pour moi aussi._

S'il se risquait à se confier à eux…

— À moins que la solution ne soit plus simple que ça, poursuit Genesis en claquant des doigts. Après tout, tu as comme amis proches deux magnifiques spécimens du genre masculin. Avoue, tu as jeté ton dévolu sur l'un de nous ?

— Gen' !

Sans se soucier du regard de plus en plus lourd de menaces que son ami lui adresse, Genesis vient jouer avec sa boucle d'oreille d'un air malin.

— Est-ce que ce serait, moi, par hasard ? questionne-t-il. Aurais-tu enfin daigné ouvrir les yeux sur ma beauté ? J'en serais très flatté, tu sais, mais il faudrait qu'on en discute un peu. Parce que personnellement…

— Je vais te dire une bonne chose, le coupe Angeal. Je préfère encore me jeter du haut de la tour Shinra que de m'intéresser à un type comme toi.

_Ouch !_

Même Sephiroth peut dire que c'était plutôt dur, comme remarque. Preuve qu'Angeal est réellement en train de perdre patience et que Genesis serait bien avisé de s'en tenir là. Il connaît toutefois suffisamment ce dernier pour savoir que ce n'est pas son genre de lâcher l'affaire, surtout une fois qu'il se sent insulté. Et après un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il comprend à son expression que leur dispute entre à présent dans une toute nouvelle phase.

_Peut-être que je devrais les laisser seuls et aller manger dans ma chambre ?_

Car on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit d'humeur à être impliqué là-dedans d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il n'a toutefois pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que Genesis reprend :

— Je vois. Alors j'imagine qu'il ne reste plus que notre ami ici présent !

Sephiroth prend une inspiration. Forcément, il ne fallait pas espérer qu'il le laisse tranquille après ça.

— D'accord, commence Angeal, qui se retient visiblement de se mettre plus en boule qu'il ne l'est déjà. Cette fois, ça suffit… !

— Oh ? Est-ce que j'aurais visé juste, par hasard ?

— Non, mais tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite. Et je te préviens que si j'entends des rumeurs sur nous dans les jours à venir, je…

— Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, tu sais, poursuit Genesis en l'ignorant pour se tourner vers Sephiroth. À force que tu lui exposes ton physique avantageux sous le nez, il fallait bien que ça finisse par lui monter à la tête. Bien joué, d'ailleurs, le coup des bretelles. Ça en montre suffisamment pour titiller l'imagination et…

— Écoutez, commence Sephiroth.

— Gen' !

— Enfin, c'est tout de même dommage que tu ne sois pas plus intéressé que ça par les choses de l'amour, ajoute Genesis en passant un bras le long du dossier de la chaise de Sephiroth. Pour lui, je veux dire. Oui, on dirait bien qu'une certaine personne va devoir se contenter de ses fantasmes pour…

— S'il vous plaît !

Cette fois, Sephiroth a suffisamment haussé le ton pour obliger ses amis à faire attention à lui. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est lui qui se retrouve dans le rôle de celui contraint de leur faire remarquer :

— Vous dérangez tout le monde.

Leur dispute a en effet attiré l'attention des occupants des tables voisines – qui n'ont pas bien l'air de savoir comment se comporter face au spectacle que leur offrent leurs supérieurs. Et si Genesis se contente de lancer un regard indifférent aux curieux, Angeal, lui, a au moins la correction de paraître gêné.

— Désolé, dit-il. Je crois qu'on s'est laissé emporter…

— Tu t'es laissé emporter, réplique Genesis. Pour ma part, je n'ai fait que souligner que…

— Genesis !

Coupé dans sa phrase, Genesis tourne un regard presque choqué en direction de Sephiroth – peu habitué à l'entendre prendre un ton aussi autoritaire avec lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre de sa surprise et lui lancer la première répartie cinglante qui lui viendra en tête, celui-ci se lève et annonce :

— Je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler.

Là-dessus, il récupère son plateau qu'il va déposer sur le chariot destiné à cet effet. Il n'en aura finalement pas pris une bouchée, mais ce n'est de toute façon pas comme s'il avait la moindre once d'appétit en lui…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autant vous le dire, ce projet va être LONG ! Et cet épisode lui sert donc d'introduction.
> 
> On est principalement sur de la fic familiale, mais on aura du pairing par la suite (Du Angeal/Sephiroth, notamment), sauf qu'il va vraiment (Mais alors VRAIMENT) falloir vous armer de patience avant que les relations en question ne se concrétisent. Parce que clairement, ça va prendre du temps. x)
> 
> Ce projet prend en compte Crisis Core et Before Crisis, mais leurs évènements et même leur chronologie seront sans doute pas mal modifiés. Et si je conserve certains éléments du reste de la Compilation, vous pouvez considérer que je vais en jeter à peu près la totalité à la poubelle vu qu'on est sur une fic de type fix-it où Sephiroth ne craque pas, se trouve une famille dont il décide de s'occuper et aura ses amis à ses côtés. (Même si en ce qui concerne ce dernier point, des hauts et des bas auront lieu en raccord avec les évènements de Crisis Core)
> 
> Il y aura également un aspect tranche de vie très (TRÈS) prononcé, donc attendez-vous à ce que ça prenne son temps, qu'il y ait pas mal de fluff et de trucs dans ce genre, mais ! Il y aura aussi (forcément) un certain nombre de moments plus sombres, avec leur lot de péripéties un peu plus (beaucoup plus) mouvementées.
> 
> Au niveau du découpage, enfin, je pense que chaque partie de ce projet comportera entre 3 à 5 épisodes (Pas davantage, sauf si besoin). Et entre deux parties il devrait y avoir des sortes d'interludes, soit des recueils d'OS qui me permettront de raconter des moments qui n'entraient pas vraiment dans l'intrigue (?) principale. Eeeet... si autre chose me revient, je vous le ferai savoir dans un autre chapitre. x,)


	2. Chapter 2

3

Sephiroth porte une main à la poignée de sa porte, mais hésite à l'abaisser.

On ne peut pas dire que son après-midi soit parvenue à améliorer son humeur et il vient de passer une partie de sa soirée à tourner et retourner sous son crâne la scène dont il a été témoin au Département scientifique. Imaginer qu'ils puissent recommencer… qu'ils puissent être en train de faire subir à un autre enfant le sort qui a été le sien, le remplit à la fois de colère et d'angoisse. Personne ne mérite de grandir ainsi, au milieu d'un laboratoire, privé de sa famille et de toute possibilité de se construire convenablement.

_Il hurlait et je suis sûr qu'il se débattait_ … _alors que moi,_ _je me contentais de faire sagement tout ce qu'on attendait de moi._

Une différence de taille et dont il ne sait s'il doit, ou non, s'inquiéter.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui ?_

S'il s'avère qu'un enfant est bien retenu là-bas, que va-t-il en effet pouvoir en faire, une fois qu'il lui aura remis la main dessus ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait en prendre la responsabilité et…

_Comment est-ce que je pourrais élever un enfant… ?_

… il n'est de toute façon pas certain qu'on le laissera faire. N'est même pas sûr que l'enfant en question acceptera qu'un étranger l'enlève à cet environnement, certes sans amour, mais qui constitue le centre de son univers. Dans lequel il aura grandi et où il aura appris à faire ses marques. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas le traumatiser inutilement ? Surtout, si en définitif, il se voit contraint de le rendre ?

_Mais je peux au moins m'assurer qu'il va bien. Que rien… de mal… ou de plus que ce que j'ai vécu, ne lui soit arrivé._

Oui, il peut au moins faire ça ! Ce sera toujours plus productif que de passer le reste de la nuit à se ronger inutilement les sangs. La chose décidée, il abaisse finalement la poignée et sort dans le couloir.

À cette heure, celui-ci est parfaitement silencieux et son éclairage s'est fait tamisé. Sur son dos, il porte un uniforme qu'il n'a pas revêtu depuis bien longtemps : celui, classique, des Premières classes. Plus discret que sa tenue habituelle, il n'en a revêtu que le haut, ainsi que le pantalon. Son estomac, lui, est malmené et il y porte une main.

Il est parvenu à s'alimenter un peu, à l'heure du dîner, mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant.

_Si je continue, je vais finir par m'écrouler…_

À partir de demain, il va donc lui falloir se montrer plus dur avec lui-même. Se forcer pour de bon et au diable sa gorge nouée ou son estomac désireux de se révolter à chaque bouchée qu'il parviendra à avaler.

_Il faut aussi que je pense à demander quelques jours de repos…_

Ce qu'il fera dès la première heure.

S'assurant qu'il a bien son téléphone portable avec lui, il va donc pour se mettre en route quand l'une des portes voisines à la sienne s'ouvre. Il se fige, n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter qu'une voix lui lance :

— Ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je ne t'avais pas vu avec cet uniforme, dis-moi !

Il se tourne vers Genesis qui, dans l'encadrement de sa porte, l'observe avec un drôle d'air.

— Est-ce que je peux savoir où tu comptes aller habillé comme ça ?

Et à Sephiroth de hausser les épaules et de lui répondre la première chose qui lui passe par la tête :

— J'allais juste me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Ce qui, bien entendu, ne suffit pas à apaiser la curiosité de son ami.

— À presque deux heures du matin ?

— Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

— Mais pourquoi avec cet uniforme en particulier ?

Sephiroth pince les lèvres et prend sur lui. À cause de sa fatigue, mais aussi de son alimentation plus que déplorable, il sait que sa patience n'est pas aussi optimale que d'ordinaire. Et s'il ne veut pas s'emporter à nouveau, comme à la cantine, il vaut mieux mettre rapidement fin à cette conversation. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Genesis reprend :

— Enfin, ça tombe bien : j'étais en train de lire et je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à dormir tout de suite. Je vais t'accompagner !

Ce qui est clairement la dernière chose qu'il souhaite en cet instant.

— J'ai besoin d'être seul.

— Et moi j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu es en train de me cacher.

— Genesis… !

— Écoute, lui dit son ami en s'approchant, les mains levées devant lui. On peut se disputer ici et réveiller tout le monde, ou bien tu me laisses venir avec toi et je te donne ma parole que je serai la discrétion incarnée.

— Je t'ai dit que j'allais juste…

— Te dégourdir les jambes. Surprise, je n'en crois pas un mot !

Bon, d'accord. Il n'arrivera pas à s'en débarrasser.

_Est-ce que je dois remettre ça à plus tard ?_

Ce serait sans doute plus prudent. Il ne veut pas que Genesis se mêle de ses histoires et ne croit pas qu'il parviendra à se faufiler au Département scientifique sans être repéré s'il est avec lui. Sans compter que si quelqu'un les surprend à y crapahuter, ça risque de lui compliquer la tâche ensuite…

_Et ils pourraient bien décider de renforcer la sécurité…_

Car il est évident qu'on ne tient pas à ce qu'il ait connaissance de l'existence de cet enfant. Et s'il ne comprend pas encore pourquoi, il sent que ça a un lien avec lui. Un lien plus important qu'il n'est capable de l'imaginer.

_J'ai besoin de savoir._

Mais il faut qu'il renonce pour cette nuit. Il le sait. Il le sait très bien, cependant…

_Il faut absolument que je sache !_

Et la détresse qui s'empare de lui vient visiblement marquer son visage, car Genesis questionne :

— D'accord… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il a croisé les bras et, dans son regard, une lueur qui pourrait bien être de l'inquiétude.

— Tu es bizarre, aujourd'hui, ajoute-t-il. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le dire. D'après Lazard, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal ce matin. Et puis tout à l'heure, à la cantine…

— Je suis juste un peu fatigué, en ce moment.

— Et si tu t'amuses tous les soirs à sortir à pas d'heure, je peux te dire d'où ça vient !

Sephiroth secoue la tête. Cette conversation n'a déjà que trop duré et il lui faut prendre une décision. Rentrer dans sa chambre ou continuer ? Au vu de son état, il est clair qu'il ne parviendra pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit. Pas même pour une heure ou deux. Et il n'est pas certain que ses nerfs résisteront encore longtemps, ainsi.

_C'est une erreur. Une grossière erreur, je le sais… !_

Et pourtant, il décide finalement de sauter dedans à pieds joints – bien conscient, dans le fond, que s'il avait été dans son état normal, jamais il ne s'y serait risqué.

— Genesis, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

— Et moi, comme je te l'ai dit, je t'accompagne.

— D'accord. Fais comme tu veux… !

Là-dessus, il reprend sa marche, plantant là un Genesis dont le regard s'est arrondi. Son ami ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il craque et c'est donc avec plusieurs secondes de retard qu'il lui emboîte finalement le pas, ses pieds nus frappant doucement le sol derrière lui.

— Il y a même pas une minute, tu étais sur le point de m'étrangler pour que je te fiche la paix, et maintenant, c'est comme si ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Rien à faire, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi !

— Et toi, tu es en pyjama, note simplement Sephiroth, en lui adressant un regard en coin.

— Et comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours aussi époustouflant ! lui répond Genesis, avant de se frotter les mains comme un gamin heureux du mauvais tour qu'il s'apprête à commettre. Alors, où est-ce que nous allons ?

Sephiroth hésite encore une seconde ou deux, le temps d'être certain que faire demi-tour n'est déjà plus une option pour lui.

— Au Département scientifique, répond-il.

— Drôle de destination quand on a du mal à dormir… à moins que tu ne veuilles leur demander de te donner quelque chose pour t'y aider ? Ils ont certainement tout ce qu'il faut en réserve, mais je crois sincèrement que c'est une mauvaise habitude et que tu ferais mieux de…

— Non, le coupe Sephiroth. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'y vais.

— Dans ce cas, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, Sephiroth s'arrête brusquement, l'obligeant à en faire de même s'il ne veut pas le percuter. Puis, se tournant vers Genesis, il dit :

— Je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes, mais toi, il faut que tu acceptes de garder un secret.

4

— Et donc, c'est la raison pour laquelle je te surprends à déambuler dans les couloirs !

Sephiroth ouvre la porte des escaliers et s'y engouffre, Genesis à sa suite. Désireux de faire au maximum preuve de discrétion, les deux amis se sont arrangés jusqu'à présent pour ne pas être surpris par les caméras qui grouillent aux quatre coins de la Shinra. Et comme les ascenseurs sont particulièrement surveillés, il va leur falloir monter plusieurs étages à pieds – où les caméras sont non seulement moins nombreuses, mais surtout plus facilement évitables – avant d'emprunter une série de passages annexes et peu connus en dehors du Département scientifique, qui devront les mener jusqu'à leur cible.

— Mais je ne comprends pas : que voudrais-tu qu'ils fassent, au juste, d'un enfant ?

— C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de découvrir.

— Et il aurait la même couleur de cheveux que toi, ajoute Genesis en portant une main à la rampe d'escalier. Si c'est vrai, je comprends que ça t'intrigue, mais au point de devoir te faufiler là-bas au milieu de la nuit…

— Ils ne me laisseront pas le rencontrer.

— Tu ne t'es surtout pas adressé à la bonne personne. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'un type en bas de l'échelle fasse ?

— Je sais de quoi je parle !

Genesis n'insiste pas. Il travaille à présent depuis suffisamment longtemps à la Shinra pour savoir que rien n'est rose, ici. Que le Département scientifique est certainement ce qui se fait de pire dans toute la tour et qu'il n'a sans doute pas connaissance du quart de ce qu'il s'y trame. À sa connaissance, cependant, l'expérimentation sur les êtres humains reste illégale et ce même pour une grosse compagnie comme celle-là.

_Même s'il ne faut pas être naïf… je me doute bien que c'est déjà arrivé._

Car pour que les membres du SOLDAT puissent aujourd'hui bénéficier du traitement destiné à développer leurs compétences, il faut bien que d'autres, avant eux, aient accepté de servir de cobaye. Mais c'était une autre époque et, si ça n'excuse rien, les lois à ce sujet y étaient sans doute plus laxistes. Par contre, il a un peu de mal à avaler l'idée qu'on en soit à enfermer des enfants contre leur gré pour… leur faire subir il ne sait quelles horreurs.

_Quoique… avec quelqu'un comme Hojo, est-ce que ce serait vraiment si surprenant ?_

Il peut se l'avouer, l'homme le met plutôt mal à l'aise. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui ne tourne vraiment pas rond. Il est… malsain. Répugnant. Lui rappelle en permanence une sorte de gros cafard contre lequel il n'est pas certain qu'il existe d'insecticide assez puissant. Oui, si on lui laissait le champ libre, un type comme lui ne se gênerait certainement pas pour expérimenter sur des êtres humains.

_Mais est-ce qu'on serait assez dérangé en haut lieu pour lui lâcher à ce point la bride… ?_

Il a beau ne pas avoir une très haute opinion de leurs supérieurs, il veut croire qu'ils ne sont pas encore assez fous pour ça.

_Et ces escaliers qui n'en finissent pas !_

Franchement, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'il pensait passer sa nuit; à devoir gravir il ne sait combien d'étages alors que la plupart des gens normaux sont étendus dans leur lit, à savourer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ses pieds sont gelés, tandis que le reste de son corps est déjà en sueur – dichotomie qui rend son épreuve encore plus insupportable.

_J'aurais au moins dû aller chercher des chaussons !_

Mais s'il l'avait fait, sûr et certain que son ami ne l'aurait pas attendu et qu'il se serait arrangé pour le semer. En définitif, ce n'est pas tellement comme s'il avait eu le choix.

— Enfin tout ça, c'est bien gentil, lance-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois que tu lui auras remis la main dessus ? À cette heure, il doit être en train de dormir et je ne crois pas qu'il appréciera beaucoup qu'on le dérange.

Il peut voir les épaules de Sephiroth se crisper. De façon presque imperceptible, mais qu'un œil habitué comme le sien ne peut manquer de remarquer.

— Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, c'est ça ?

Et à Sephiroth de daigner reconnaître :

— Plus ou moins.

Genesis pousse un soupir.

— De mieux en mieux ! Et dire que j'ai accepté de t'accompagner…

— C'est toi qui as voulu.

— Mais si tu avais daigné me dire ce que tu avais en tête avant…

— Tu as même insisté lourdement.

— Dis que je te dérange, pendant que tu y es !

En réponse, Sephiroth laisse entendre un bruit de gorge sans équivoque. Ne se donne même pas la peine de lui adresser un regard et se contente de poursuivre son ascension. Genesis jure tout bas. Le dessous de ses pieds est noir de crasse et s'il n'avait pas déjà fait tout ce chemin, il ferait demi-tour pour retourner se coucher tant le petit manège de son ami commence à l'exaspérer.

— Au moins, à cette heure, grogne-t-il. Il ne devrait plus y avoir grand monde là-haut…

Et à Sephiroth de répondre après plusieurs secondes de silence :

— Espérons-le.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans cet épisode, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo n'ont pas encore de noms et se désignent par des numéros. 
> 
> Numéro onze est donc Yazoo.  
> Numéro quatorze Loz.  
> Et numéro dix-neuf Kadaj.

5

Quand ils arrivent finalement au Département scientifique, pas un gêneur ne se présente sur leur route pour s'enquérir du but de leur visite. À cette heure, son personnel est en effet plus que réduit et s'ils peuvent entendre, en provenance d'un couloir voisin, le bruit d'une conversation, il semble qu'ils vont pouvoir accomplir leurs petites affaires tranquillement.

Après un regard pour la pièce où ils se trouvent, et qui a tout d'un secrétariat en partie plongé dans le noir – leur seule source de lumière étant la lampe de bureau que Sephiroth vient d'allumer –, Genesis s'enquiert :

— Et donc ? Est-ce qu'on est censés déambuler à droite et à gauche en espérant trouver ce qu'on cherche ?

— Non, lui répond Sephiroth, qui, accroupi derrière le bureau, est occupé à fouiller dans ses tiroirs. Je sais où aller.

Puis, trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherche, il se redresse. Genesis roule des yeux.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça, dis-moi ?

Entre les mains de Sephiroth, un paquet de bonbons déjà entamé. Il vient en effet assez souvent au Département scientifique pour avoir remarqué que le type qui occupe les lieux a tendance à se gaver de ces cochonneries.

— C'est un enfant, répond-il, comme si ça expliquait tout.

— Et… ?

— Et si on lui donne des bonbons, je me dis que ça pourrait le rassurer…

— Holala ! soupire Genesis. Et dire que tu voulais venir ici tout seul.

— Parce que tu as une meilleure idée, peut-être ?

— Non. Mais au moins je sais que s'il se réveille avec deux types louches à côté de son lit, ce n'est certainement pas une ou deux sucreries qui vont l'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer.

— On n'en sait rien.

— C'est tout vu !

— De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de le réveiller si je peux l'éviter, rétorque Sephiroth. Mais je veux au moins m'en approcher suffisamment pour le voir correctement et…

Et s'assurer de son état. Même endormi, il devrait pouvoir remarquer s'il porte des marques de maltraitance… ou s'il ne mange pas assez ou… il a personnellement toujours été nourri à sa faim, mais ce qu'il sait de l'humanité des gens travaillant ici ne lui permet pas d'imaginer qu'ils le traitent forcément comme lui.

Fourrant le paquet de bonbons dans sa poche, il ajoute :

— Allons-y.

Avant de demander à Genesis de surveiller leurs arrières et de lui signaler l'arrivée de gêneurs potentiels.

6

Ils se sont enfoncés si loin dans les couloirs du Département que Genesis ne reconnaît plus rien depuis un moment. Autant dire que s'ils venaient à être séparés, il n'est pas certain de parvenir à retrouver son chemin tant le coin lui semble labyrinthique.

Pour l'heure, heureusement, leur périple s'est fait sans heurts et les quelques employés encore sur place ne semblent pas avoir remarqué leur intrusion.

_Prions pour que ça continue…_

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, la luminosité s'est faite de plus en plus faible et le sol ne cesse de résonner, envahissant le passage d'échos. Derrière certaines portes, il peut percevoir des grattements inquiétants qui lui donneraient presque la chair de poule, tant l'endroit fait ressurgir en lui bon nombre d'images de films d'horreur.

_Il ne manquerait plus qu'une de ces choses parvienne à se libérer et ce serait le pompon !_

Elles, ou bien l'une de ces monstruosités entraperçues dans les autres secteurs traversées jusqu'ici – et qui exhibaient leurs corps de cauchemars derrière les parois de verre de leurs cellules, flottant dans un liquide verdâtre où elles étaient parfois prises de soubresauts à leur passage. Il ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il se passe dans le coin, mais plus ils progressent, plus il a le sentiment d'être tombé dans le laboratoire de quelques scientifiques fous qui n'existent logiquement que dans les œuvres de fictions.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire de toutes ces horreurs, exactement ?_

Il sait que la Shinra utilise certaines espèces de monstres - souvent modifiés - comme armes de défense, en a même rencontré un certain nombre, cependant... là, c'est à la limite du zoo tant leur diversité est importante.

_Et surtout, pourquoi en haut lieu paye-t-on pour…_

Quoi donc... ? Ont-elles été créées de toutes pièces ou s'agit-il là de spécimens rares que la compagnie a décidé de capturer à des fins d'études ?

_Quoiqu'au vu de l'apparence de certaines, je ne peux clairement pas croire que ces choses-là existent déjà dans la nature._

Non, elles ne peuvent sortir que d'un cerveau malade et, dans le genre, ils en ont un sacré beau spécimen à la tête de ce Département.

— Hum…, fait-il, alors qu'un grognement s'élève quelque part sur sa gauche. C'est pas vraiment le genre d'endroit à venir visiter la nuit, si tu veux mon avis.

— C'est le genre d'endroit à ne visiter à aucun moment.

— Tu t'y repères facilement, en tout cas. Tu as l'habitude d'y venir ?

Ce qui le surprend un peu. Ils ont clairement atteint une partie du Département que personne, en dehors de son personnel habilité, n'a de raison d'approcher – ni sans doute même l'autorisation. Il leur a d'ailleurs fallu passer plusieurs portes de protection, que Sephiroth leur a ouvertes grâce à une clef magnétique qui, de son avis, ne devrait pas se trouver entre ses mains.

— J'ai grandi à la Shinra, tu te rappelles ?

— Oui, enfin, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils permettaient à un enfant de venir se balader ici.

— Et pourtant…

C'est toutefois tout ce que Genesis obtient de son ami, qui s'en retourne ensuite à son mutisme. Quant à lui, il ne juge pas utile d'insister. Car si lui et Angeal ont appris une chose à force de le fréquenter, c'est qu'il n'est pas facile de tirer les verres du nez à Sephiroth quand il est question de son passé. Il y fait référence parfois, mais toujours de façon brève, ne leur offrant que des miettes avec lesquelles ils ont vainement tenté de se faire une idée de ce qu'a pu être sa vie avant qu'ils ne le rencontrent.

_Alors que lui, de son côté, connaît à peu près tout des nôtres._

Un déséquilibre qui a tendance à l'agacer, mais dont il a appris à s'accommoder à contrecœur.

— On arrive, le prévient Sephiroth.

Avant de lever sa carte magnétique et de déverrouiller la porte qu'ils viennent d'atteindre. Celle-ci coulisse doucement sur le côté et ils se retrouvent dans un énième couloir – qui se termine cette fois en cul-de-sac. Le long des murs blancs, quatre portes. Deux à droite, deux à gauche. Une luminosité à peine plus forte que le passage qu'ils viennent de quitter et un silence total.

Comme Genesis s'approche d'une des portes et jette un regard par le hublot qui s'y découpe, ses sourcils se froncent. À cause de la mauvaise luminosité, il a du mal à distinguer clairement ce qu'il s'y cache, mais à la silhouette des meubles qu'il croit deviner il lui semble qu'il s'agit…

— Des chambres ?

Sephiroth approuvant d'un signe de tête, Genesis se recule et se passe une main dans la nuque. Bien sûr, si un enfant vit ici, il est logique qu'il y ait sa chambre, mais… le coin est clairement isolé et celle qu'il a en face de lui ressemble davantage à une cellule. Qui plus est, le fait qu'il en existe plusieurs laisse à penser qu'elles ont sans doute toutes eu des occupants à un moment ou un autre – occupants qui n'étaient pas forcément là de leur plein gré, il en a peur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, au juste ?_

Sephiroth, lui, s'est approché de la dernière porte, sur la droite droite. Le visage presque collé au hublot, il se recule finalement et, posant une main contre la vitre, annonce :

— C'est ici.

Avant d'introduire sa clef dans la fente d'ouverture…

7

Couché dans son lit, numéro onze étouffe une exclamation apeurée. Derrière lui, il peut sentir le corps chaud de numéro quatorze. Celui-ci a refermé ses bras autour de sa taille et sanglote contre son épaule, ses cheveux courts lui chatouillant la joue. Lui-même mâchouille nerveusement une mèche de ses longs cheveux et serre contre lui leur petit frère, qui, sentant leur panique, a commencé à gémir.

Sa couverture les recouvrant complètement, formant comme un cocon protecteur autour de leurs corps, ils sont tous trois secoués de tremblements.

Il sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose plus tôt dans la journée avec numéro dix-neuf. Son petit frère est revenu avec des taches de sang sur lui – un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Ni lui, ni numéro quatorze, ne sont toutefois parvenus à lui arracher des explications tant il était alors dans un état second.

Et à présent, ils peuvent entendre des pas, dans le couloir. Et des voix – deux voix différentes qui les glacent de terreur.

Il sait que c'est toujours comme ça que ça se produit. Qu'ils arrivent au milieu de la nuit et que quand vous vous réveillez le lendemain matin, l'un de vos frères a disparu pour ne jamais revenir. Ils ne sont à présent plus que trois et il ne supportera pas qu'on lui en arrache encore un autre. Car ils sont tout ce qu'il lui reste et il les aime, il les aime si fort qu'il ne veut pas être séparé d'eux.

_S'ils prennent numéro dix-neuf ou numéro quatorze, alors moi aussi, ils devront me prendre. Parce que je le laisserai pas partir tout seul._

Et le troisième, celui qui restera, suivra son exemple. Parce qu'ils se sont promis qu'ils ne seront jamais séparés. Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais !

Numéro dix-neuf s'est à présent mis à pleurer et lui-même n'est pas loin de l'imiter. Il se mord la lèvre si fort qu'il peut bientôt sentir un goût de sang dans sa bouche. Et numéro quatorze qui, entre deux sanglots, gémit :

— Je veux pas. Je veux pas qu'ils vous prennent !

Sentant les premières larmes lui rouler le long des joues, numéro onze serre un peu plus fort numéro dix-neuf contre lui. Au même moment, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvre…

8

Sephiroth passe la tête dans la pièce et distingue, dans l'un des lits, une forme dissimulée sous une couverture. D'instinct, il tend la main sur le côté, trouve l'interrupteur et allume la lumière. Derrière lui, Genesis s'exclame :

— Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont plusieurs ?!

Car les sanglots et les gémissements qui envahissent les lieux ne peuvent en effet être le produit d'un seul enfant. La détresse qu'il devine derrière ceux-ci lui nouent la gorge et c'est presque en panique qu'il s'avance vers le lit.

Craignant déjà le pire, il repousse la couverture et découvre, dissimulés là-dessous, trois enfants recroquevillés les uns contre les autres et dont les yeux écarquillés de terreur sont similaires aux siens…


	4. Chapter 4

8

— Angeal… !

Angeal grogne dans son sommeil. Un bras pendant hors de son lit, il se retourne sur le dos et ramène les couvertures contre lui. Marmonne quelque chose que Genesis ne parvient à saisir, avant de replonger complètement au pays des songes. Son ami lève les yeux au ciel, avant de finalement se pencher et de le secouer par l'épaule :

— Hé, debout !

Angeal grogne de nouveau et, d'un mouvement de bras, manque de frapper Genesis. Il marmonne de nouveau, entrouvre cette fois les paupières et, tournant la tête en direction de son visiteur, fusille celui-ci du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?

Le tout dit d'une voix rauque, encore empâtée par le sommeil.

En réponse, son ami lui offre un large sourire.

— Faut que tu viennes voir ça !

Une main dans ses cheveux, Angeal le regarde comme s'il était devenu fou.

— Voir quoi ?

— Tut, tut ! Lève-toi et viens avec moi : c'est dans l'appartement de Sephiroth.

Cette fois, Angeal arque un sourcil, se tourne sur le côté pour attraper son téléphone portable et plisse les paupières. Un grognement lui échappe.

— Il est presque quatre heures du matin, Gen' !

— Crois-moi, ça vaut le détour.

L'espace d'un instant, Angeal hésite à l'envoyer se faire voir et à se recoucher. Dans le dos de Genesis, le salon est illuminé et constitue leur seule source de lumière. Suffisante, toutefois, pour lui permettre de distinguer le pétillement dans le regard de son ami. Se passant une main le long du visage, il répète :

— Dans l'appartement de Sephiroth… ?

Et comme Genesis approuve d'un hochement de tête, il peut sentir sa curiosité s'éveiller. Si ça ne concernait que son compatriote, il ne se serait donné la peine de se lever que pour le mettre à la porte. Mais si Sephiroth est impliqué…

— T'as intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine, grommelle-t-il en daignant finalement se redresser.

Une fois dans l'appartement de leur ami, c'est en direction de la chambre que Genesis le conduit. Là, ils y trouvent Sephiroth assis sur le lit en compagnie de deux enfants. Deux enfants dont les cheveux argentés ne manquent pas de troubler Angeal.

Celui qui a l'air le plus jeune ne se donne pas la peine de se tourner vers eux à leur entrée et se contente d'observer Sephiroth avec attention. L'autre, un gamin aux cheveux courts et au nez légèrement en trompette, le serre contre lui comme s'il voulait le protéger – ce qui serait sans doute plus convaincant s'il n'était pas en train de pleurer et de renifler.

Avisant le paquet de bonbons que tient leur ami, Genesis lève les yeux au ciel.

— Laisse-moi deviner… tu as essayé de leur en donner ?

— Je me suis dit que ça les rassurerait, mais ils n'en ont pas voulu.

— Comme c'est étonnant !

— Heu… est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par m'expliquer ou… ?

Angeal ne semble plus vraiment savoir où poser le regard. Va de l'un à l'autre de ses amis, avant de revenir aux enfants, et de paraître toujours plus troublé. Genesis lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

— Comme tu peux le voir, 'Geal, notre ami ici présent s'est en quelque sorte trouvé des petits frères.

— Ce qui ne m'explique toujours pas d'où ils viennent, ni ce qu'ils fichent ici.

Le plus jeune a maintenant tourné les yeux dans leur direction pour les observer à leur tour – ce sans sembler ressentir la moindre inquiétude à l'égard de ces étrangers, ni même pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Il revient toutefois rapidement à Sephiroth comme celui-ci répond :

— Nous sommes allés les chercher… moi et Genesis.

— Il y en a même un troisième, ajoute ce dernier en désignant une forme tremblante dissimulée sous les couvertures. Mais il s'est caché aussitôt qu'on est arrivés ici. Il est plutôt féminin, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est aussi un garçon.

Sephiroth opine du chef. Angeal, lui, se pince l'arrête du nez et, les sourcils froncés, ferme les yeux.

— Un peu plus de développement ne serait pas de luxe, vous deux.

— J'ai dû me rendre au Département scientifique, hier, s'exécute Sephiroth. Et j'y ai aperçu celui-là. (Disant cela, il tend la main vers le plus jeune et, après une hésitation, se risque à lui attraper doucement une mèche de cheveux. Le petit se laisse faire sans broncher et se permet même un sourire.) Il était emmené par des scientifiques et… avant que je ne puisse m'en approcher, ils s'étaient tous engouffrés dans une pièce. J'ai demandé à le voir, mais sans succès…

— Et donc, devine Angeal, qui craint de comprendre. Tu as décidé de retourner là-bas au milieu de la nuit…

— Avec moi ! rappelle Genesis en levant une main. On y a été tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Parce que tu m'as surpris et que tu ne voulais plus me lâcher après ça.

— Ce dont tu devrais être reconnaissant. Je te signale que sans moi, tu aurais eu du mal à transporter ces trois-là jusqu'ici !

Si Sephiroth ne répond pas, il doit toutefois reconnaître que son ami n'a pas tort. Il n'a déjà pas été facile à deux de faire sortir du Département scientifique trois enfants en larmes sans se faire repérer, alors seul, il y a fort à parier que sa tentative se serait soldée par un échec.

— En bref…, résume Angeal en secouant la tête. Vous les avez enlevés.

Un air scandalisé sur les traits, Genesis se plaque une main à l'emplacement de son cœur.

— Est-ce que tu t'entends, Angeal ? On ne les a pas enlevés, on leur est venu en aide !

— Gen', ils sont effrayés.

— Celui-là, ça va, répond Sephiroth, qui continue de triturer entre ses doigts la mèche de cheveux du désigné.

— Parce qu'il est sans doute trop jeune pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de se passer, soupire Angeal. Il n'empêche que vous venez de les arracher à ce qui constituait jusqu'à présent leur foyer et…

— Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! le coupe Genesis. On les avait enfermés dans un genre de cellule. Tout seuls et sans un adulte à proximité, des fois qu'il leur arriverait quelque chose. Qui sait, d'ailleurs, ce qu'ils ont subi là-bas !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on leur ait fait subir, au juste ?

— Il faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? Pourquoi une bande de scientifiques complètement fous garderaient des enfants captifs dans leur laboratoire ?

— Gen', les expériences sur les êtres humains sont interdites.

— Dans ce cas, donne-moi une meilleure explication ! Je t'écoute, monsieur je-sais-tout !

Croisant les bras, Genesis redresse le menton, l'air de mettre son ami au défi d'essayer de lui prouver qu'il a tort. Dans un grommellement, Angeal se gratte les cheveux. Non seulement on le tire de son lit à pas d'heure, mais en plus, c'est pour découvrir que ses deux plus proches amis – dont un qu'il connaît depuis l'enfance – se sont embarqués dans une action illégale. Il peut comprendre que Sephiroth ait été troublé à cause de la ressemblance qui existe entre lui et ces gamins, mais Genesis n'a clairement aucune excuse pour se montrer aussi aveugle.

— Ils pleuraient déjà quand nous sommes arrivés, reprend Sephiroth.

— Certainement parce qu'ils vous avaient entendu dans le couloir.

— Sans doute, oui. Mais ils vivent au milieu de dizaines d'adultes, là-bas. Alors pourquoi auraient-ils peur que certains d'entre eux s'aventurent près de leur chambre la nuit ?

Disant cela, il a tourné les yeux en direction d'Angeal. Pour le coup, celui-ci ne semble pas avoir de réponse et c'est pourquoi reprend-il finalement :

— Comme vous le savez, j'ai grandi à la Shinra…

Il marque une pause, n'étant pas certain de savoir s'il doit continuer. Ce n'est pas un sujet dont il l'habitue de parler, ni encore moins dont il aime discuter avec autrui. Il est plutôt du genre protecteur avec son passé. Discret, sinon secret. Mais il semble que cette nuit, il va lui falloir en dévoiler davantage sur lui s'il veut que ses amis comprennent sa décision d'emporter ces trois-là.

Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui était prévu à la base. Non, pas du tout ce qui était prévu. En quittant sa chambre, il voulait seulement s'assurer de leur état de santé. S'assurer, aussi, qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Et puis prendre le temps d'y réfléchir au lieu de précipiter les choses et de les arracher à leur foyer – aussi malsain qu'il soit – sans même se soucier de leur opinion.

Cependant… quand il les a vus, là, dans ce lit. Quand il a vu leurs larmes et leur terreur, il n'a pu se résigner à les laisser là. À les abandonner derrière lui alors qu'il possède la force de les enlever à cet environnement traumatisant qui les a sans doute vus naître. Et puis la crainte, également, que s'il ne les emportait pas maintenant, alors, la prochaine fois, ils pourraient avoir disparus pour de bon.

Laissant enfin tranquille la mèche de cheveux du petit, il prend une inspiration, avant d'avouer :

— Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est que c'est spécifiquement au Département scientifique où j'ai grandi.

Et comme ses paroles sont accueillies par un silence, il ajoute :

— J'avais moi aussi une chambre, là-bas. Je suis… particulier. Et c'est sans doute pourquoi je m'y suis retrouvé…

Surtout, parce qu'une certaine personne avait de l'intérêt à en faire son sujet d'étude.

— Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été… maltraité physiquement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile, mais ils devaient faire attention à moi. Parce que j'étais unique.

Et puis, il y a des moments qu'il chérit même encore aujourd'hui. Oui, tout n'y était pas rose, mais tout n'y était pas complètement noir non plus. Bien qu'il ne souhaite à personne de vivre une enfance comme la sienne.

— Mais c'est différent pour eux. Et s'ils sont bel et bien comme moi, ils n'ont même pas le privilège de la nouveauté. Alors…

Il ne termine pas, n'ose pas terminer. En ce qui le concerne, jamais il n'aurait été effrayé par les pas d'un visiteur dans le couloir où se situait sa chambre. Il avait l'habitude des tests, l'habitude qu'on vienne le chercher pour un entraînement particulier, l'habitude aussi de voir de nouveaux visages qui disparaissaient aussi rapidement que les précédents. C'était son quotidien, il s'y était fait, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose d'autre. Et il ne lui venait pas souvent l'habitude de s'en plaindre non plus…

— Toi ! lance Genesis après quelques secondes d'un silence total, visiblement vexé. Est-ce que tu comptais nous le dire un jour au moins ?

— Je n'ai jamais vu la nécessité de le faire.

— Donc, c'est non ?

— Ok, stop, intervient Angeal, qui sent venir la dispute. Je crois que ce n'est pas le sujet, Gen'.

— C'est vrai. Le sujet c'est que tu trouves à y redire au fait qu'on ait tiré des griffes de ces malades des gosses qui ont subi va savoir quelles horreurs. Je vous préviens que si j'apprends que ça se savait en haut lieu, je vais faire un scandale !

— Ça ne t'apportera rien, à part des ennuis, souligne Angeal.

— Parce que toi ça te va ? Tu acceptes l'idée que le type qui t'embauche puisse être mêlé à ce genre de choses ?

— Non, mais…

— Angeal, dit Sephiroth en attrapant la main gauche du plus jeune, sans que celui-ci n'y trouve davantage à y redire.

Laissant son pouce glisser sur le numéro qui s'y affiche, il ajoute :

— C'est un tatouage. Quel âge est-ce que tu crois qu'ils ont… ?

Se tournant vers l'interrogé, Genesis arque un sourcil.

— On t'écoute, Angeal.

Angeal ne répond pas tout de suite, s'attarde d'abord sur les deux enfants devant lui. Celui aux cheveux courts a arrêté de pleurer et a appuyé son visage contre l'épaule de son petit frère. Quant à ce dernier, décidément le plus à l'aise, il a maintenant attrapé une mèche de cheveux de Sephiroth et, tout en la triturant entre ses petits doigts, émet une exclamation amusée.

Son regard glisse ensuite en direction du troisième, qui n'a toujours pas montré le bout de son nez; puis revient à son ami qui, comme par mimétisme, s'est remis à s'amuser avec les cheveux du gamin qui lui fait face. Au fond de lui, un sentiment de malaise qui va en grossissant.

_Quelle sorte de vie tu as eue, au juste ?_

Bien entendu, il se doutait que son passé n'avait pas été très joyeux. Grandir sans famille, dans une compagnie comme celle-là qui finit par vous envoyer à dix ans à la guerre, n'est pas exactement ce qu'on peut appeler une vie de rêve.

_Et le pire, c'est qu'il trouve que c'est une bonne chose qu'on l'ait envoyé combattre si jeune._

Il le sait parce qu'ils en ont discuté, une fois. Et à sa grande surprise, mais aussi à celle de Genesis, leur ami leur avait répondu que pour lui, se retrouver au front malgré son jeune âge ne fait pas partie de ses plus mauvaises expériences. Au contraire, pouvoir enfin quitter la compagnie c'était un peu comme si on lui offrait une liberté dont il n'avait jamais vraiment bénéficié jusqu'ici. Et s'il a bien voulu admettre qu'il en garde des souvenirs qui le hantent encore, il ne semble pas en tenir rigueur à qui que ce soit.

_D'un autre côté, son jugement a été altéré depuis son plus jeune âge._

Non seulement ça, mais il sait maintenant qu'il a servi de rat de laboratoire pendant son enfance. Et s'il ignore encore ce qu'il a vécu au Département scientifique, et se doute que Sephiroth ne leur en parlera peut-être jamais, il n'a aucun mal à imaginer que c'est bien plus terrible que ce qu'il prétend.

— D'accord, finit-il par reconnaître. Je crois que vous avez fait une bonne action.

— Ah, quand même !

— Mais ça ne signifie pas que ça le restera. Je veux dire… qu'est-ce que vous comptez en faire, maintenant ? Et plus important, est-ce qu'on vous laissera vraiment faire à votre guise avec eux ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que d'ici à demain, ils repartiront là d'où ils viennent.

— S'ils s'imaginent qu'on va les leur rendre !

— Je suis de l'avis de Genesis, dit Sephiroth. En ce qui me concerne, je ne les leur rendrai pas. Et non seulement ça, mais s'ils ont dans l'idée de faire des histoires, alors ils me trouveront sur leur route.

— Bonne chance à eux ! Parce qu'ils m'y trouveront également.

Angeal laisse son regard aller de l'un à l'autre de ses amis. N'est pas étonné d'entendre Sephiroth tenir de tels propos, mais ne peut s'empêcher de trouver étrange le comportement de Genesis. Il connaît suffisamment ce dernier pour savoir qu'il n'est pas parmi les êtres les plus altruistes qui soient – ou disons plutôt qu'il a si souvent tendance à être centré sur lui-même qu'il en oublie parfois de penser aux sentiments des autres – et le voir prêt à ouvrir les hostilités contre leurs employeurs, ce pour des enfants qui ne sont techniquement rien pour lui, le trouble tout particulièrement.

Il décide néanmoins de laisser ce mystère de côté pour le moment et, revenant à Sephiroth, questionne :

— Et ensuite ? Tu comptes les garder ? Tu sais que c'est beaucoup de travail d'élever des enfants ?

— J'apprendrai.

— Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de…

— Ils sont de ma famille, Angeal.

— Tu n'en sais encore rien.

— Est-ce qu'il faut que tu sois aveugle en plus d'être borné ? s'agace Genesis. Tu les as vus, non ? Bien sûr qu'ils sont de la même famille !

— Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi simple, Gen'.

Mais pas plus qu'eux, il n'a envie de laisser ces gamins retourner là d'où ils viennent. Non, il ne veut pas être complice de ça, refuse de faire comme si de rien n'était et se laver les mains de toute cette histoire. Cependant…

_La Shinra n'est pas un endroit pour élever des enfants. Que ce soit au SOLDAT, ou ailleurs. Et je ne vois pas du tout Sephiroth être capable de s'en occuper._

De son avis, le mieux à faire serait de trouver une famille dans laquelle les placer… ce qui, bien entendu, annonce bien d'autres problèmes à venir, à commencer par le fait qu'il ne sait pas franchement comment s'y prendre.

_Et puis vu l'heure qu'il est, je ne suis clairement pas en état de réfléchir correctement à tout ça._

— On en reparlera après avoir pris un peu de sommeil, dit-il. Seph', je me doute que tout ça a dû te chambouler, mais il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de décision hâtive. Réfléchis-y encore un peu, d'accord ?

— J'ai déjà pris ma décision, Angeal.

— Mais je te demande quand même d'y réfléchir un peu plus. D'évaluer le problème sous tous ses angles, au moins pour être certain que tu ne regretteras pas.

— Et si malgré tout, je ne change pas d'avis ?

Il soutient le regard que Sephiroth a tourné dans sa direction. Un regard qui ne lui laisse pas beaucoup de doute quant à l'issue finale de toute cette histoire.

— Alors dans ce cas, commence-t-il, je te soutiendrai. Et je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux.

Après un instant de silence, Sephiroth opine doucement du chef. Son expression, elle, s'est faite plus détendue quand il répond :

— D'accord… je vais essayer.


	5. Chapter 5

9

Après le départ de ses amis, Sephiroth reste un moment debout dans le salon, l'esprit ailleurs. Il a encore un peu de mal à réaliser. Réaliser qu'il y a en cet instant même trois enfants dans sa chambre. Des enfants qui lui ressemblent et qui sont donc possiblement de sa famille.

_J'ai dit à Angeal que je réfléchirai, mais à quoi exactement ? Je ne suis pas certain de savoir comment on élève des enfants, c'est vrai… mais c'est juste une question d'apprentissage. Oui, j'en suis certainement capable. Il faut juste que j'accepte que ce ne sera pas facile au début._

Parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'il les rende. Non, il ne les laissera pas retourner là-bas, aussi ne reste-t-il plus que lui pour prendre soin d'eux…

Il tourne les yeux en direction de la porte laissée entrouverte de sa chambre, où il peut entendre des murmures. Doucement, il s'approche et passe la tête à l'intérieur. Les deux petits se trouvent à présent près de leur frère – toujours dissimulé sous ses couvertures – et lui parlent; leurs mains le cajolant comme pour tenter de le rassurer. Sur leur dos, des pyjamas cliniques qui lui rappellent ceux qu'il portait… et qu'il porte toujours, en vérité.

Entendant la porte grincer, ils se tournent vers lui. Celui aux cheveux courts semble encore un peu inquiet, mais son frère lui offre un sourire. Puis, se penchant en direction du troisième, ce dernier le tapote du plat de la main et dit :

— C'est bon, y a plus que lui qu'est là.

La forme sous les couvertures remue. Puis deux mains font leur apparition, bientôt suivies par la moitié d'un visage aux yeux rouges et pleins de larmes. Un halètement où se devine encore sa panique et, d'une voix faible, si faible qu'il faut à Sephiroth tendre l'oreille pour comprendre les mots qu'elle formule, il questionne :

— On va pas mourir… ? On va pas mourir, dis… ?

Soudain glacé, Sephiroth s'avance et, sans y réfléchir, se penche dans sa direction pour lui caresser maladroitement les cheveux.

— Non. C'est fini, tout ça. Maintenant que je suis là, je ne laisserai plus personne vous faire du mal.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre ? Il ne sait pas quel âge il peut avoir, mais il est évident, même pour lui, qu'un enfant aussi jeune ne devrait pas poser ce genre de question. Quels genres d'expériences ont-ils pu vivre pour que ce soit la première qui lui vienne à l'esprit ? Au fond de lui, la colère s'éveille et menace déjà de déborder. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le submerger complètement, le petit lui saute presque au cou. Lui passe les bras autour de celui-ci et le serre, fort, fort, de toutes ses maigres forces.

Peu habitué à ce genre de contact physique, le premier réflexe de Sephiroth est de se crisper. Puis il perçoit les tremblements qui se sont emparés de l'enfant et lui pose donc une main dans le dos, tandis que l'autre revient lui caresser les cheveux.

— Je suis là… je suis là…

Ses yeux se posent ensuite sur les deux autres. S'attardent tout particulièrement sur les numéros qui s'exhibent sur leur main. Le plus jeune porte le numéro dix-neuf, tandis que l'autre a été gratifié du quatorze. Et s'il n'est pas encore certain de savoir à quoi ceux-ci font référence, il devine que la réponse, une fois obtenue, ne va pas lui plaire du tout.

Numéro dix-neuf – comme il décide de l'appeler pour le moment – a porté son pouce à sa bouche et le suçote. À ses paupières à demi closes, il comprend que le sommeil éclipsé jusque-là par toutes ces émotions est en train de le rattraper. Numéro quatorze n'est pas vraiment en meilleure forme et, tout en poussant des gémissements fatigués, se frotte les yeux. Leur frère, lui, ne semble pas décidé à le lâcher et c'est pourquoi Sephiroth finit par le repousser doucement. Puis, comme il lui trouve à présent le regard fiévreux, il porte une main à son front et le découvre chaud.

_Est-ce qu'il est malade… ?_

Ses sourcils se froncent d'inquiétude. Si c'est le cas, il ne voit pas bien ce qu'il peut faire dans l'immédiat. Enfin… à part l'emmener se faire examiner, mais…

_bien sûr, ce n'est pas possible._

Puis il se souvient qu'il a, dans sa salle de bain, des médicaments censés aider à faire baisser la fièvre. Il le prend donc dans ses bras et va pour quitter la chambre, quand il peut entendre les deux autres paniquer. Dans des exclamations, ils bondissent du lit pour se jeter dans sa direction.

— Où tu vas ?

— Tu peux pas l'emmener !

— Je vais juste lui donner un médicament, leur répond Sephiroth, un peu troublé par leur réaction.

Ce qui, au lieu de les apaiser, semble au contraire décupler leur anxiété.

— Non !

— T'as pas le droit ! T'es qu'un menteur !

Et si numéro dix-neuf est à présent furieux, numéro quatorze, lui, s'est remis à pleurer. Dans ses bras, leur frère gémit. La tête contre son épaule, il a les yeux à présent mi-clos et ne semble pas aller bien du tout. Sentant sa panique exploser, Sephiroth revient aux deux autres.

— Je ne vais pas lui faire du mal. Je veux… je veux juste l'aider. (Puis, voyant qu'il aura du mal à les convaincre, il ajoute :) Venez avec nous, si vous ne me croyez pas.

Et les bambins sur les talons, il traverse le salon en partie plongé dans le noir pour gagner la salle de bain. Là, il allume la lumière et va ouvrir le miroir qui surplombe l'évier – derrière lequel une petite armoire se dissimule. Et parce qu'il n'est pas le genre à tomber souvent malade, il n'a aucun mal à retrouver ce qu'il cherche parmi les rares boîtes de médicaments s'y trouvant.

Derrière lui, les deux autres ne semblent toujours pas rassurés; observent chacun de ses faits et gestes avec, dans le fond des yeux, une lueur suspicieuse. D'une main, il ouvre la boîte et en tire difficilement la notice – pas certain que ce médicament soit adapté aux enfants, surtout pas à ceux aussi maigrichons que celui-là. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il découvre qu'il va pouvoir l'utiliser et, après avoir retiré sa brosse à dents du gobelet qu'elle occupe habituellement, rince celui-ci avant de le remplir de moitié. Puis, tant bien que mal, il parvient à casser un comprimé en deux et l'y laisse tomber, où il commence à mousser.

En attendant que celui-ci se soit complètement dissout, il attrape une serviette et en mouille l'extrémité, afin de venir rafraîchir le visage du souffrant.

— Est-ce que ça fait longtemps qu'il est malade ? questionne-t-il à l'intention de ses frères.

Les deux s'entre-regardent, puis numéro quatorze répond en tordant ses petites mains :

— Il est tout le temps malade…

Son inquiétude s'accroissant avec sa réponse, il revient humidifier le visage du garçon et se demande s'il doit aller déranger Angeal ou Genesis. Il a si peu l'habitude d'être malade qu'il est un peu démuni face à ce genre de phénomène.

— C'est parce qu'y faut qu'y dorme, ajoute numéro dix-neuf. L'est fatigué.

Et il n'est clairement pas le seul, vu que lui et numéro quatorze sont de nouveau gagnés par la torpeur. Ils semblent d'ailleurs avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts et Sephiroth peut les voir tanguer doucement. Avec un bruit de gorge, il récupère le gobelet et le tend au troisième en lui disant :

— Ça n'a pas très bon goût, mais ça devrait t'aider à aller mieux.

Et comme il ne lui sent pas la force de se débrouiller seul, il l'aide à boire le médicament qu'il accepte – à sa grande surprise – docilement; grimace un peu, comme le goût n'est effectivement pas fameux, mais termine sans se plaindre. Puis Sephiroth repose le gobelet sur le rebord de l'évier, lui repousse doucement la frange sur le côté, avant d'attraper sa main gauche et d'y voir inscrit le numéro onze.

_Il est un peu plus âgé que les deux autres… et plus ils sont jeunes, plus leur numéro est élevé._

Et parce qu'il a trop peur de comprendre, parce qu'il ne veut pas se lancer dans des spéculations hâtives, il décide de laisser ce mystère de côté pour le moment.

_Numéro dix-neuf, numéro quatorze et numéro onze… on fait mieux comme surnoms._

Refermant le miroir, il surprend alors leur reflet et se sent troublé par la similitude qu'il se découvre avec cet enfant. Il savait qu'il lui ressemblait… qu'ils lui ressemblent tous les trois, mais la chose est encore plus criante maintenant qu'il peut se voir à côté de l'un d'entre eux.

_À son âge, j'aurais donné cher pour avoir quelqu'un comme moi_ …

Un autre enfant, un adulte, peu importe. Quelqu'un à qui il aurait pu facilement s'identifier et surtout capable le comprendre. À qui, également, il aurait pu envisager de se confier…

_C'est sans doute trop tard pour moi, maintenant, mais je peux au moins faire quelque chose pour eux. Oui, je peux les protéger. Je peux m'assurer qu'à partir de maintenant, ils aient le droit à une enfance._

Peut-être pas la plus parfaite qui soit, mais pour laquelle il compte bien se donner tout le mal nécessaire.

Éteignant la lumière de la salle de bain, il invite numéro quatorze et numéro dix-neuf à le suivre et retourne dans sa chambre. Là, il allonge numéro onze sur le lit, lui passe une dernière fois la main sur le front, avant de l'installer un peu plus confortablement. Le petit a déjà presque complètement succombé à sa fatigue et il peut le voir battre mollement des paupières. Se tournant finalement vers les deux autres, il leur dit :

— Maintenant, au lit ! Vous avez besoin de dormir, vous aussi.

Les gamins opinent du chef et si numéro quatorze parvient à se hisser tout seul sur le lit, il doit aider numéro dix-neuf à en faire de même. Et tandis qu'ils se glissent sous les couvertures de part et d'autre de leur frère, il s'assure qu'ils sont tous les trois confortablement installés, avant de leur murmurer :

— Si vous avez besoin de moi, je dormirai dans le salon.

Là-dessus, il va pour les quitter, mais numéro dix-neuf lui agrippe brusquement le poignet de ses petites mains.

— Non ! Faut pas que tu partes !

— Je ne pars pas, je serai juste dans la pièce d'à côté.

— Non !

Sephiroth cligne des paupières, pas certain de savoir comment il convient de se comporter. Il ouvre d'ailleurs la bouche pour lui répéter qu'il ne sera pas loin, qu'il leur suffira de l'appeler pour qu'il soit auprès d'eux en quelques secondes, mais numéro quatorze se redresse de moitié et lui dit :

— On doit pas se séparer. Parce que si on le fait, on se verra plus jamais.

Et à la façon dont luisent ses yeux, Sephiroth n'a aucun mal à deviner qu'il est sur le point de fondre en larmes de nouveau.

Numéro onze, lui, a ouvert faiblement ses paupières et le fixe avec une expression où l'inquiétude se lit.

— Pars pas…

De plus en plus gêné, Sephiroth baisse les yeux sur les mains de numéro dix-neuf. Le petit le fixe d'un air déterminé et, s'il s'obstine à vouloir les quitter, il est bon pour l'entendre se mettre à pleurer lui aussi.

_On dirait que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…_

Et puis sans doute est-ce mieux ainsi. Il sera plus proche pour pouvoir surveiller numéro onze et intervenir en cas de problème.

— D'accord, dit-il, je reste.

Ce qui lui vaut un sourire de la part de numéro dix-neuf qui, enfin, lui rend sa liberté. Et tandis qu'il se recouche, Sephiroth tire sur le haut de son uniforme et se demande s'il doit se changer. Y renonce finalement, car comprenant qu'il ne pourra pas s'éclipser le temps de passer son pyjama et ne se sentant vraiment pas à l'aise à l'idée de le faire devant eux. À la place, il allume donc la lampe de chevet, avant d'aller éteindre la lumière de la chambre. Il retire ensuite ses chaussures, qu'il abandonne non loin de la porte.

Comme il revient près du lit, un autre problème de taille se présente : il n'a vraiment pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un. Ils ont beau n'être que des enfants, il lui faut un moment pour se convaincre de se glisser sous les couvertures et peut voir les petits se tortiller sur le côté pour lui laisser un peu plus de place. Tout raide et particulièrement mal à l'aise, il leur adresse un regard en coin et remarque que numéro dix-neuf continue de le fixer avec, au fond de ses yeux, une lueur qu'il ne parvient pas à décrypter. Se racle finalement la gorge, avant de porter une main à l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet et de leur dire :

— Eh bien… bonne nuit.

Les ténèbres se font dans la chambre et ce n'est qu'une fois que sa tête touche l'oreiller qu'il prend conscience d'à quel point il est épuisé. Les évènements des dernières vingt-quatre heures ont drainé jusqu'aux dernières bribes de son énergie et, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, il plonge presque aussitôt dans le sommeil…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre vendredi, vu que demain je vais poster un nouveau chapitre d'"En scène, messieurs !". :p Si vous lisez également cette fic, on se retrouvera là-bas, sinon, je vous dis à vendredi ! x)


	6. Chapter 6

10

C'est un souffle dans son cou qui le tire finalement de son sommeil. Allongé sur le dos, il lui faut un instant pour remettre correctement ses idées en place, puis pour baisser les yeux en direction du poids qu'il peut sentir contre sa poitrine.

— Comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé là, celui-là ?

Numéro dix-neuf est en effet couché sur lui. Étendu sur le ventre, sa position rappelle celle d'une grosse grenouille. Il a emprisonné une mèche de ses cheveux dans sa petite main et son nez siffle doucement.

Contre son flanc droit, il devine la présence de deux petits corps. Numéro onze a agrippé son haut d'uniforme et dort presque entièrement enfoui sous les couvertures – son visage seul dépassant encore de sous l'espèce de cocon qu'il a formé avec. La respiration qu'il peut encore sentir lui chatouiller le cou appartient à numéro quatorze – qui non content de lui avoir passé un bras en travers du torse, a également posé une jambe sur numéro onze.

Sephiroth se déboîte le cou pour les observer, pas certain de savoir comment réagir. Difficile d'espérer se lever ainsi pris d'assaut et il n'a aucune envie de les réveiller alors qu'il est évident qu'ils ont encore besoin de dormir.

_Moi aussi, d'ailleurs…,_ songe-t-il en laissant sa tête s'enfoncer à nouveau dans son oreiller.

Seulement, il ne peut pas se reposer alors qu'il a encore du pain sur la planche s'il veut obtenir la garde de ces trois-là. D'abord, passer au Département scientifique – car même s'il ne le fait pas de sa propre initiative, on l'aura de toute façon identifié d'ici à la fin de la journée; les Turks étant sans doute déjà en train de remuer la compagnie à la recherche de preuves –, y avoir une petite conversation avec Hojo – et mieux vaut pour lui y aller désarmé, car il n'est pas sûr d'être capable de lui laisser la tête sur les épaules quand il l'aura en face de lui – et puis finalement aller parler au Président – discussion qui sera sans doute la plus compliquée, mais qu'il est bien déterminé à remporter. Et ça, c'est sans compter le fait qu'il va devoir s'occuper de ces trois-là, leur donner à manger, leur faire prendre une douche, s'assurer que numéro onze se porte bien et, le cas échéant, le faire soigner au plus vite, et puis…

_Trop de choses à faire, beaucoup trop. Si seulement on pouvait me laisser un peu de répit…_

Mais comme il ne croit pas l'univers assez généreux pour lui accorder la pause dont il aurait grand besoin, il décide donc de se lever et d'aller chercher leur petit déjeuner. Il a bien quelques trucs dans les placards de sa cuisine, mais il a peur que ce ne soit ni suffisant, ni très engageant pour des enfants. Non, première étape : aller faire un tour à la cafétéria et voir ce qu'il pourra dénicher là-bas.

_Reste à savoir maintenant comment me glisser hors du lit_ _sans les réveiller._

Car ils risquent de se mettre encore à pleurer et de refuser qu'il les quitte et, pour l'heure, il ne peut vraiment pas prendre le risque de les emmener avec lui.

_Bon… déjà, numéro dix-neuf !_

C'est en effet le plus gros obstacle qui se présente à lui et il le soupçonne d'être venu terminer sa nuit ici juste au cas où il chercherait à s'éclipser. C'est donc avec toutes les précautions du monde qu'il le soulève. Un gémissement échappe à l'enfant, alors qu'il le retourne sur le dos, et il craint, l'espace d'un instinct, qu'il ne se réveille. Ses traits se crispent, mais à son grand soulagement, ses paupières restent closes et il semble replonger dans le sommeil.

Resté figé tout ce temps, Sephiroth relâche sa respiration. Toujours avec une infinité de délicatesses – dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable –, il le dépose à côté de ses frères. En le sentant bouger, numéro quatorze s'est heureusement déplacé de lui-même, a roulé sur son autre flanc et lui tourne à présent le dos. Il rabat tout juste les couvertures sur numéro dix-neuf et parvient à lui faire lâcher la mèche de cheveux qu'il tient toujours, quand il remarque que numéro onze a ouvert les yeux et le fixe.

_Et mince_ _!_

Il fallait bien que ça coince à un moment ou un autre.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, dit-il, avant de venir poser sa main sur le front de l'enfant et de noter, satisfait : On dirait que tu n'as plus de fièvre.

Ce qui est au moins une bonne nouvelle.

— Je vais aller vous chercher votre petit déjeuner, d'accord ? Je reviens tout de suite.

À ces mots, le regard du numéro onze s'écarquille d'effroi. Sa petite main resserre sa prise sur son haut d'uniforme et il souffle :

— Non, tu dois pas partir.

— Je ne risque rien, lui assure Sephiroth. Et vous non plus, tant que vous restez en sécurité ici.

— Ils vont te prendre. Ils vont te prendre et tu reviendras plus !

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis beaucoup trop fort pour que qui que ce soit puisse me causer des problèmes.

Avec la même gaucherie que quelques heures plus tôt, il est venu lui caresser les cheveux, espérant ainsi le rassurer. Ce qui, sans surprise, ne fonctionne pas vraiment, le gamin continuant de le fixer avec une expression complètement paniquée.

— Fais moi confiance, continue-t-il à voix basse, de crainte de réveiller les deux autres. Veille sur tes frères pendant que je serai absent, d'accord ? Je n'en ai vraiment pas pour longtemps.

Là-dessus, il l'oblige doucement à relâcher sa prise sur son vêtement, avant de se glisser hors du lit. Un hoquet de panique échappe à numéro onze, qui se jette dans sa direction en espérant pouvoir le retenir. Sephiroth est toutefois déjà à la porte et, se tournant vers lui, répète :

— Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Promis !

Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

11

Il n'a pas pensé à regarder l'heure avant de quitter son appartement, mais au vu du peu de monde qu'il croise dans les couloirs, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu choisir meilleur horaire. D'autant que son uniforme lui a déjà valu quelques regards étonnés et, de son avis, ce n'est pas le seul élément chez lui ce matin qui aura surpris les rares SOLDATs croisés. Non, il est prêt à parier qu'il a des cernes terribles, une expression de mort-vivant et que ses cheveux sont dans un état pas possible. Distraitement, il passe une main dans ceux-ci, tente de les recoiffer sommairement sans être certain que le résultat soit très probant.

_Je voulais éviter d'attirer l'attention, mais tant pis…_

Comme il tourne à l'angle d'un couloir, il avise Lazard. De dos, celui-ci discute avec un individu dont la seule vue suffit à le faire se raidir.

_Ils n'auront vraiment pas perdu de temps._

Son expression ne se trouble toutefois pas et il dépasse les deux hommes en leur accordant juste un regard discret. Le Turk – qu'il croit se souvenir s'appeler Tseng –, lui rend son regard, en même temps que Lazard le détaille avec étonnement. Sephiroth peut sentir les yeux du Turk s'attarder sur lui et prend une inspiration.

Il ne croit pas avoir déjà été repéré, sinon on l'aurait certainement intercepté, mais… plus tôt il sera de retour dans son appartement, mieux ce sera !

12

Sa douche prise et son uniforme sur le dos, Angeal frappe à la porte de Genesis. Il n'est pas certain que son ami soit déjà levé, surtout après la nuit qu'il vient de passer, mais au pire, il pourra au moins lui faire savoir qu'il tient à avoir une petite conversation en privée avec lui dès qu'il sera en meilleure forme.

À son grand étonnement, toutefois, c'est un Genesis avec une tasse de café à la main qui vient lui ouvrir. Encore en pyjama, certes, une robe de chambre jetée sur ses épaules et des cernes sous les yeux, mais un Genesis tout de même déjà debout.

— Lavé, coiffé, habillé, énumère Genesis. Et le visage de celui qui a suffisamment dormi cette nuit. Si tu es venu pour me narguer, 'Geal, je préfère encore que tu repartes d'où tu viens.

— Et je devine à ton humeur que, toi, tu n'as pas du tout dormi cette nuit, lui répond Angeal en pénétrant dans son appartement.

— Dix minutes par-ci, dix minutes par-là… et maintenant, regarde le résultat ! (Il soupire.) Ça m'apprendra à me montrer altruiste, tiens ! (Puis, repartant en direction de sa cuisine, il questionne :) Tu as déjà pris ton petit déjeuner ?

— Pas encore, non.

— Dans ce cas, profite de mon hospitalité et prépare-toi quelque chose, lui dit Genesis en retournant s'installer à la table qui s'y trouve. Tu as vu Sephiroth ?

Angeal, qui s'est approché de la cafetière encore de moitié pleine, répond :

— Toujours pas. Toi ?

— Non plus. J'ai bien pensé à aller frapper à sa porte, mais je me suis dit que les petits devaient avoir besoin de sommeil…

Il prend une gorgée de son café, avant de pousser à nouveau un soupir et d'ajouter :

— Dommage que je ne sois plus un enfant.

Angeal grogne et doit se retenir de lui faire remarquer que s'il n'en est plus un, il lui arrive encore trop souvent de se comporter comme tel. Attrapant une tasse vide, il la remplit de café et, après avoir récupéré un pain au chocolat du sac de viennoiseries abandonné sur le plan de travail, vient lui aussi s'installer à table.

Face à lui, Genesis bâille. Et à Angeal de questionner :

— Tu n'as pas réussi à dormir ?

— Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu, exactement ? J'étais tellement en colère une fois rentré que je n'ai fait que me retourner dans mon lit.

— Contre Sephiroth ? devine Angeal en rompant son pain au chocolat en deux.

— Un peu… mais pas plus que ça. Je suis encore agacé qu'il ait attendu cet évènement pour nous parler de son enfance, cependant…

— Je peux le comprendre, le coupe Angeal en croquant dans sa viennoiserie. Ce n'est pas un sujet facile sur lequel se confier.

— On est ses amis, 'Geal.

— Je peux toujours le comprendre.

— Ses meilleurs amis.

— 'change pas grand-chose au problème, si tu veux mon avis.

Ce qui lui vaut un regard agacé de la part de Genesis. En réponse, Angeal hausse les épaules et prend une gorgée de son café. Il sait que son ami trouve insupportable l'aura de mystère dans laquelle Sephiroth se drape quand il est question de son passé, mais en ce qui le concerne, il tend à penser que tout ceci ne le regarde pas. En tout cas pas tant que Sephiroth n'en aura pas décidé autrement. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il a toujours respectée, c'est son besoin de discrétion.

Genesis tapote à présent des doigts contre la table. L'expression toujours aussi crispée, il dit :

— Quoi qu'il en soit… je ne le crois pas un seul instant quand il dit qu'il n'a pas été maltraité. Mais bien entendu, ce n'est pas à nous qu'il ira confier la vérité.

— Je crois plutôt qu'il a du mal à être objectif sur ce genre de choses, répond Angeal. Regarde ce que ça a donné quand il nous a parlé du fait qu'il ait été envoyé à la guerre à dix ans.

— Ou peut-être qu'il essaye juste de protéger l'image de la compagnie ?

Et à Angeal, surpris, de questionner :

— Parce que tu y crois vraiment ?

Genesis pince les lèvres. Met quelques secondes avant de lui répondre :

— Peut-être pas, non. Mais je crois sincèrement qu'il ne nous a pas dit la vérité, hier. Sinon, il ne se ferait pas autant de soucis pour ces gosses !

— Et tu fais bien d'aborder le sujet, car c'est justement pour te parler d'eux que je suis là, lui dit Angeal en reprenant une gorgée de son café. Ou plutôt, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête !

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je trouve ta volonté de les défendre contre la compagnie surprenante. Ce n'est pas comme si tu les connaissais, ni…

— Attends un peu, est-ce que tu serais en train de me soupçonner d'avoir des intentions cachées ?

— À toi de me le dire.

Il croise les bras et soutient le regard de Genesis qui semble avoir du mal à en revenir. L'air scandalisé, celui-ci frappe la table du plat de sa main.

— 'Geal, ce sont des gosses.

— En effet.

— Et toi, moi, sommes censés travailler pour la compagnie qui les a jusqu'à présent utilisés comme… quoi ? Sujet d'étude ? Cobaye ? Quoi que ce soit, je ne vais certainement pas rester les bras croisés en sachant que certains, ici, sont capables de ce genre de choses. C'est une question d'honneur !

Angeal ne peut s'empêcher de laisser entendre un reniflement amusé.

— C'est pas souvent que je t'entends utiliser ce mot.

— Et tu te fous de moi, en plus ?

— Ah ! J'avais oublié que le manque de sommeil te rendait susceptible, soupire Angeal.

Enfin, plus susceptible qu'il ne l'est déjà en temps normal.

— En bref, ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que tu es décidé à prendre leur parti parce que tu ne veux pas te rendre plus longtemps complice de tout ça ?

— J'ignorais parfaitement que ce genre de choses avaient lieu entre ces murs, réplique Genesis. Je peux donc difficilement en être complice. Mais maintenant que je sais, en effet, faire comme si ça ne me concernerait pas me rendrait aussi coupable que ces sales types.

— Donc, c'est une question de moralité ?

— Et d'honneur.

— Et d'honneur, oui.

Angeal médite là-dessus. Il n'est toujours pas certain de savoir s'il s'agit d'une histoire de compassion ou seulement d'ego, mais il peut accepter cette explication. Et malheureusement, il connaît suffisamment son ami pour savoir que sa prise de position risque de leur attirer des problèmes…

_Il est beaucoup trop impulsif et une fois qu'il a une idée en tête, c'est difficile de lui en faire changer._

— Enfin, tu es là à me faire la morale, commence Genesis. Mais il n'empêche qu'en ce qui te concerne, tu as eu un comportement plus que discutable hier. Et j'aimerais donc bien moi aussi savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête.

— Rien en particulier… comme je l'ai dit à Sephiroth, je le soutiendrai dans sa décision.

— Donc, s'il décidait de les rendre, toi, ça te conviendrait ? Bravo, Angeal ! Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais baisser à ce point dans mon estime.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça…

— Dans ce cas, exprime-toi mieux que ça.

— Ce que je veux dire, développe Angeal, en s'efforçant de garder son calme. C'est que je le soutiendrai dans sa décision de les garder… ou de les confier à une famille de confiance qui saura s'occuper d'eux. Mais s'il décidait de les rendre… je m'y opposerais.

Seulement, il sait déjà que ça n'arrivera pas. Il a bien vu l'expression de Sephiroth, a vu avec quelle fascination il observait ces deux enfants qui lui faisaient face. Autant dire que celui qui tentera de les lui arracher a tout intérêt à mobiliser une armée complète s'il espère avoir la moindre chance de réussir. Il ne compte donc déjà plus tellement sur la probabilité que son ami acceptera de les confier à des étrangers, même s'il va tout de même devoir aborder ce sujet avec lui.

— Mais même si je pense que vous avez eu raison de les tirer de là, je crois qu'il aurait été préférable de mieux vous préparer avant. Ça aurait sans doute été moins éprouvant pour tout le monde.

Parce que là, la situation les a clairement pris tous de court et ils ont peu de temps devant eux pour réfléchir à des solutions pour contrer les attaques qui ne manqueront pas d'arriver.

— Si ça ne te plaît pas, lui répond Genesis. C'est auprès de monsieur le héros qu'il faut te plaindre. C'est lui qui a décidé de tout ça sur un coup de tête et n'a jamais voulu faire marche arrière !

Angeal observe son ami, dont l'expression s'est faite encore plus agacée. Autant dire que celui-ci risque gros, car c'est cette carrière dont il est si fier qu'il met en jeu en se retrouvant embarqué dans toute cette aventure. Il se demande donc si ce n'est pas là l'une des raisons de son insomnie… mais aussi de sa mauvaise humeur actuelle.

_Et il n'est pas le seul… en vérité, c'est notre carrière à tous les trois qui est actuellement en jeu._

Néanmoins, il n'est plus question pour lui de reculer. Ils vont devoir faire front et être soudés jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'ils désirent.

_Je me demande si Sephiroth a déjà un plan… ?_

Et tout en enfournant le dernier morceau de son pain au chocolat, il songe que plus tôt ils pourront parler avec leur ami, mieux ça vaudra.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents. Mais le prochain fait un peu plus du double niveau taille, donc, on va dire qu'il compensera. :p

13

C'est avec un air plus que contrarié que Sephiroth regagne son appartement. Pas étonnant, que les couloirs du SOLDAT soient presque vides : ses occupants se trouvent tous à la cafétéria, à prendre leur petit déjeuner.

_J'aurais vraiment dû consulter l'heure !_

D'autant plus qu'il n'est pas un habitué des lieux à cette heure de la journée et que les deux plateaux qu'il a remplis – ne sachant trop ce qui conviendrait à des enfants – ne pouvaient qu'attirer autant l'attention que son allure.

_Enfin, c'est pas très grave… d'ici une heure ou deux, j'irai trouver Hojo et, après ça, je demanderai à voir le président._

Oui, si tout se passe comme il l'a prévu, alors d'ici à ce soir, ils seront tous trois placés sous sa garde.

Ses deux plateaux empilés l'un sur l'autre, il referme la porte derrière lui quand il entend des gémissements en provenance de sa chambre. Alarmé, il se débarrasse de son chargement sur la table basse du salon et se dépêche d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

Quand il pénètre dans la pièce, il découvre avec soulagement qu'ils sont encore tous les trois là et qu'aucun ne semble s'être fait mal. Numéro dix-neuf et numéro quatorze pleurent toutefois à grosses larmes et numéro onze pleurniche tout bas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Le voyant de retour, les sanglots s'apaisent et, quoique continuant de renifler et de gémir, il peut voir comme une lueur de soulagement s'allumer dans leurs yeux rougis.

— On croyait t'étais parti ! lui lance numéro dix-neuf.

— Je l'étais, mais j'ai dit à votre frère que je revenais, lui répond Sephiroth en tournant les yeux vers numéro onze, qui s'essuie les yeux sur sa manche.

Numéro quatorze, qui continue de pleurer, bafouille :

— M… mais nous on croyait qu'… qu'on te verrait plus jamais !

Sephiroth prend une inspiration. Encore cette histoire… Quel évènement traumatisant a bien pu leur mettre dans la tête que s'ils se séparaient les uns des autres, alors il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais se revoir ?

Se dirigeant vers la table de chevet, il en ouvre le tiroir pour récupérer un paquet de mouchoirs.

— Je suis là, maintenant, dit-il en leur distribuant son contenu. Et si vous avez faim, je vous ai rapporté de quoi vous remplir l'estomac.

Les petits reniflent en réponse et numéro quatorze se mouche bruyamment. Là-dessus, Sephiroth a le réflexe de prendre numéro dix-neuf dans ses bras et, ses frères sur les talons, va l'installer sur le canapé. Sur la table basse, les plateaux qu'il a abandonnés et dont il commence à leur partager le contenu.

— Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui vous ferait plaisir…

Ni ce qu'ils sont, ou non, habitués à manger. Plus jeune, son régime alimentaire était plutôt strict et on ne lui aurait sans doute jamais permis de goûter à la moitié de ce qui s'étale à présent devant eux.

— Alors mangez ce que vous voulez.

Puis, tandis qu'ils observent l'amoncellement de nourritures mis à leur disposition, sans trop savoir visiblement par où commencer, Sephiroth se dirige en direction de la cuisine pour leur rapporter de l'eau, ainsi que du jus de fruits. Il croit qu'il lui en reste au frigidaire et, avec un peu de chance, celui-ci doit être encore consommable.

Il n'a toutefois pas atteint la porte de celle-ci qu'il peut entendre une exclamation, suivie de trottinements. Paniqués à l'idée qu'il puisse à nouveau les quitter, les petits se sont jetés sur leurs pieds pour le suivre.

Passant dans la cuisine, il peut les voir s'arrêter sur le seuil de celle-ci, continuant de suivre des yeux ses moindres faits et gestes. Dans un placard, il attrape trois verres et les place près de lui, puis récupère une cruche qu'il remplit d'eau du robinet. La chose faite, il ouvre le frigidaire et n'a aucun mal à y trouver le jus d'orange qu'il cherche. Il en consulte la date, avant de l'ouvrir et d'en renifler le contenu. Le tout lui semblant encore consommable, il l'apporte aux enfants, ainsi que les trois verres, et leur dit :

— J'ai besoin que vous me portiez ça. Et ne les faites pas tomber, surtout !

Sans un mot, numéro dix-neuf se saisit donc de la brique de jus d'orange, tandis que ses frères se partagent les verres vides. Sephiroth, lui, est déjà reparti du côté de son plan de travail afin de se préparer un café. En verse quelques cuillères de poudre dans un filtre, qu'il place ensuite dans sa cafetière électrique, avant de la remplir d'eau et de la mettre en route. Puis il récupère une tasse abandonnée près de l'évier, attrape plusieurs cuillères, ainsi qu'un rouleau d'essuie-tout – qu'il place sous son bras.

La pièce est à présent envahie d'une bonne odeur de café et, dans son dos, il peut toujours sentir le regard des enfants. Se tournant vers eux, il leur apprend :

— Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps.

Une fois son café prêt, il ramène le tout au salon – les enfants toujours sur ses talons – et s'installe sur un pouf – qu'il place du pied de l'autre côté de la table basse, afin de pouvoir faire face au canapé. Les petites, eux, après avoir déposé leur chargement sur le plateau, ne se donnent pas la peine de retourner s'installer sur le canapé. À la place, numéro onze récupère un des coussins qui s'y trouve et le tend à numéro dix-neuf, avant de s'agenouiller par terre, imité presque dans la seconde par ses frères.

Sephiroth, qui les regarde faire en laissant tomber deux sucres dans son café, leur dit :

— Mangez. (Avant de se saisir de la bouteille de jus d'orange pour remplir leurs verres.) Et si vous n'aimez pas quelque chose, ne vous forcez pas à le terminer.

La chose faite, il retourne à son café et souffle dessus tout en observant les enfants qui lui font face. Ceux-ci, d'abord incertains, s'échangent des regards, avant de porter leur attention sur la nourriture proposée. Après une seconde d'hésitation, numéro dix-neuf tend la main en direction d'un croissant et sa bouche s'ouvre, immense, face à l'offrande qui lui est présentée. Numéro onze l'observe du coin de l'œil et, l'entendant pousser un bruit de contentement, décide de commencer par la même viennoiserie. Du doigt, Sephiroth tapote de petits pots en plastique.

— Si vous voulez de la confiture, il y en a juste ici. Tenez, ajoute-t-il en leur tendant une cuillère. Vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser ça pour l'étaler.

Puis il retourne à son café, en prend une gorgée et opine du chef, satisfait de le trouver à bonne température.

Intrigué par les objets désignés, numéro quatorze en saisit un, qu'il tourne et retourne entre ses mains. Comprenant finalement comment l'ouvrir, il en retire le film protecteur et se retrouve nez à nez avec une substance rougeâtre. Et après en avoir reniflé le contenu, voilà qu'il y plonge son doigt tout entier; ouvre grand les yeux, surpris par la consistance de cette matière inconnue, avant de ressortir son doigt à présent tout badigeonné de confiture. Curieux, il vient le lécher, d'abord doucement, avant de l'enfourner complètement dans sa bouche.

Un « Mhhh ! » satisfait lui échappe et, retirant son doigt baveux de sa bouche, il entreprend de le replonger dans la confiture.

Sephiroth ne se donne pas la peine de le reprendre pour ses mauvaises manières. Il est au contraire satisfait de les voir prendre du plaisir à leur petit déjeuner et ne veut surtout pas gâcher ce moment avec l'intrusion de règles idiotes.

_De toute façon, il sera toujours temps de lui apprendre à manger correctement plus tard._

Numéro dix-neuf a à présent terminé son croissant et se suçote le bout des doigts, des miettes au coin de la bouche. Sephiroth repose sa tasse et, tout en leur donnant quelques feuilles d'essuie-tout, leur dit :

— Je m'y prends un peu tard, mais… je ne connais toujours pas vos noms.

Et comme les petits cessent leur activité pour le fixer, il ajoute :

— Moi, je m'appelle Sephiroth et…

— Et t'es notre grand frère, pas vrai ?

La question émane de numéro quatorze, qui a réussi à se mettre de la confiture jusque sur le bout du nez.

Il faut quelques secondes à Sephiroth pour lui répondre. Il n'est pas tout à fait certain que ce soit le cas, mais… comme il est évident qu'ils ont bel et bien un lien de parenté, il ne pense pas prendre trop de risque en disant :

— Oui… il semblerait.

— Alors on doit t'appeler grand frère ou… ?

Numéro quatorze s'arrête, fronce les sourcils, l'air de celui qui vient d'oublier une information importante et qui cherche désespérément à la retrouver. Lui envoyant un petit coup de coude, numéro onze lui souffle :

— Sephiroth.

— Appelez-moi comme vous voulez, répond Sephiroth, avant de les désigner de la main et de questionner : Et vous, comment est-ce que je dois vous appeler ?

Aussitôt, numéro dix-neuf lève la main et c'est avec un large sourire qu'il répond :

— Moi, moi ! Moi c'est numéro dix-neuf !

— Et moi, numéro quatorze.

Un peu troublé, Sephiroth pose ensuite les yeux sur le dernier qui, d'une voix à peine audible, répond :

— Numéro onze…

_Alors ils ne leur ont même pas donné de nom ?_

Ce qui ajoute à la fois à son malaise et à sa colère.

_Est-ce qu'ils s'imaginent qu'ils ne sont que des objets ?_

Car il a en effet le sentiment qu'il s'agit là d'une façon de nier leur humanité. D'en faire des pièces dispensables, juste un numéro parmi tant d'autres.

_Parce qu'il y a dû en avoir d'autres… oui, ça expliquerait l'écart qu'il y a entre leurs numéros._

Une idée qui rôde aux abords de son esprit depuis la veille mais à laquelle il daigne seulement prêter attention. Combien peut-il y en avoir eu, exactement ? Numéro dix-neuf était-il le dernier, ou d'autre sont-ils nés après lui ?

_Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur arriver ?_

Car dans ce couloir, seule leur chambre était occupée – lui faisant craindre qu'il ne reste en définitif plus que ces trois-là.

_Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, ils en auraient parlé. Oui, ils auraient refusé de quitter le Département scientifique sans leurs frères et sœurs._

Et s'il poursuit ce raisonnement, alors leur crainte d'être séparés les uns des autres ne peut signifier qu'une seule et unique chose…

_Ils savent ce qui leur est arrivé._

Il ne se voit toutefois pas les interroger là-dessus. L'évènement s'est révélé suffisamment traumatisant pour les plonger dans une peur panique à l'idée d'être séparés et il ne souhaite pas remuer en eux tous ces souvenirs.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu as encore_ _fait, Hojo, mais un jour il faudra bien que tu payes_ _!_

Car même s'il n'attend plus rien de cet homme, il ne s'est sans doute jamais senti aussi choqué, ni révolté de toute son existence.

— Grand frère… ?

Sephiroth retombe brusquement sur terre. Les enfants, à présent, l'observent d'un air soucieux et il comprend qu'il a laissé transparaître ses sentiments. Fermant les yeux, ses traits se décrispent et il dit :

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

Avoir été appelé « Grand frère » lui fait d'ailleurs bizarre; donne naissance à un sentiment qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier, mais qui a l'effet d'un baume apaisant sur ses tensions. Il y a longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'espoir qu'un évènement comme celui-ci se produise, longtemps qu'il n'espérait plus se trouver une famille.

_Mais ils sont là, aujourd'hui…_

Et à cet instant, il prend pleinement conscience de ce que ça signifie. De ce que ça signifie pour eux tous. Lui ne sera plus jamais seul. Quant à eux…

_Ils auront enfin quelqu'un pour les protéger._

Et pour la première fois de son existence, il a l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé un but.


	8. Chapter 8

14

Sephiroth termine de laver la vaisselle utilisée pendant leur petit déjeuner. Dans le salon, il peut entendre numéro dix-neuf et numéro quatorze s'amuser. Ils hurlent, rigolent, et trottinent d'un bout à l'autre de l'appartement – ces deux-là ayant compris que chacune de ses pièces représente un lieu sûr et qu'ils peuvent donc s'y aventurer seuls sans qu'il n'y ait de risque d'être arraché aux autres.

Il semble toutefois en aller différemment de numéro onze qui, en cet instant, se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. En silence, le petit l'observe. Après avoir rincé le dernier verre, Sephiroth le pose près de ses congénères qui, à sa gauche, continuent d'égoutter et questionne :

— Tu as toujours peur que je disparaisse ?

En réponse, numéro onze pince les lèvres et détourne les yeux. Une main posée contre l'encadrement, il a les cheveux aussi dépeignés que les siens et les pieds nus. Semble incroyablement fragile dans son pyjama clinique un peu trop large pour lui – et qui souligne dramatiquement sa constitution fluette.

S'essuyant les mains sur un torchon, Sephiroth ajoute dans un murmure :

— Tu as dû en voir… des choses terribles.

Et sans doute bien plus que ses deux frères qui sont plus jeunes que lui.

— Allez, dit-il, en reposant le torchon sur le plan de travail. Il est temps de prendre votre douche.

15

Ils ont à peine franchi la porte de la salle de bain que numéro dix-neuf s'est déjà débarrassé de ses vêtements et file dans la cabine de douche.

Comme il en ouvre le robinet, Sephiroth peut entendre le gamin pousser une exclamation – les premières gouttes qui l'atteignent étant glaciales. Après avoir trouvé la bonne température, il attrape une bouteille de shampoing et une autre de gel douche, qu'il les dépose sur le sol de la cabine. Puis, il va pour refermer le rideau, mais numéro quatorze se faufile à son tour sous la douche. Les voyant là, tous les deux, il hésite à leur signifier qu'ils feraient mieux d'y aller un par un, avant de se tourner vers numéro onze qui termine de déboutonner son haut de pyjama.

— Est-ce que vous avez l'habitude de prendre votre douche ensemble ?

En réponse, le petit opine du chef et laisse tomber son haut à terre. Sephiroth hausse donc les épaules et referme le rideau après que numéro onze ait finalement rejoint ses frères.

Là-dessus, il jette un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir fixé au-dessus de l'évier et se fait presque peur. Ses cheveux sont dans un état déplorable et il ne se souvient pas avoir eu les traits aussi tirés depuis un moment. Attrapant une brosse, il entreprend donc de se coiffer correctement et peut bientôt entendre numéro quatorze et numéro dix-neuf recommencer à jouer. La voix de numéro onze ne tarde pas à s'élever elle aussi et c'est avec un soupçon d'inquiétude qu'il dit à ses frères :

— Dépêchez-vous. Vous savez qu'il faut faire vite.

Arquant un sourcil, Sephiroth se tourne vers la cabine.

— Prenez votre temps, leur lance-t-il.

Un silence lui répond. Puis le rideau de douche s'écarte un peu, afin de laisser passer le visage de numéro dix-neuf, qui questionne :

— C'est vrai ?

Et comme il répond d'un hochement de tête, un large sourire apparaît sur le visage de l'enfant, qui laisse retomber le rideau pour se mettre à piailler :

— Il a dit qu'on pouvait ! Il a dit qu'on pouvait !

Sephiroth émet un soupir contrarié. Bien sûr, les règles faisaient aussi partie de sa vie au Département scientifique… mais au moins lui laissait-on en général savourer sa douche.

_Je me demande quelles autres règles stupides on leur a mises dans la tête ?_ s'interroge-t-il en retournant à ses cheveux.

Dans la cabine, une exclamation s'élève. Puis numéro quatorze se met à pleurnicher :

— J'en ai dans les yeux !

— Faut que tu les rinces, lui répond numéro onze, de sa voix toujours aussi basse.

Abandonnant finalement sa brosse sur l'évier, Sephiroth s'accroupit près du meuble situé dessous, à la recherche de brosses à dents. Ils vont en avoir besoin, mais les siennes, il en a peur, sont un peu trop grandes pour leurs petites bouches.

_Je me demande si ça peut convenir juste pour aujourd'hui… ?_

Une brosse à dents dans la main – qu'il tourne doucement –, il décide que ce n'est finalement pas si grave s'ils ne se les brossent pas aujourd'hui et la repose plutôt avec le reste de son stock. Quant à son dentifrice, celui-ci n'aura peut-être pas très bon goût non plus pour des enfants, mais…

_Celui qu'on me faisait utiliser_ _avait un goût affreux. Ils doivent donc être habitués à utiliser ceux des adultes._

Même s'il décide là aussi de ne pas leur imposer le sien et verra plutôt pour leur trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus adapté prochainement.

Refermant le placard, il se redresse pour appeler :

— Numéro onze ?

À nouveau, le rideau s'écarte et le visage de numéro onze, encadré de cheveux mouillés qui lui collent à la peau, fait son apparition :

— Je vais vous poser des serviettes près de la douche, d'accord ? Vous n'aurez qu'à les utiliser quand vous serez prêts à sortir. (Puis, tout en allant chercher ces dernières, pour les poser sur l'abattant des toilettes, il ajoute :) Je serai dans la chambre en attendant.

De l'inquiétude passe dans le regard de l'enfant. Il force donc un petit sourire sur ses lèvres et le rassure :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sortirai pas sans vous le dire.

Et s'il n'est pas certain d'être parvenu à le tranquilliser, numéro onze n'en opine pas moins du chef et retourne sous la douche.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il entreprend de faire le lit. Va également ouvrir les rideaux ainsi que la fenêtre, afin d'aérer un peu la pièce.

Dans sa tête, il liste tout ce dont il va avoir besoin d'acheter pour eux. Des vêtements, pour commencer. De jour, mais aussi de nuit. Brosse à dents, dentifrice, chaussures, sans doute aussi des jouets, une ou deux peluches chacun et…

_Il me faudrait d'autres lits. Ou au moins un dans lequel ils pourront dormir tous les trois._

Seulement, il ne voit pas trop où il pourrait l'installer et décide donc de laisser ça de côté pour le moment.

Il va également lui falloir remplir ses placards. Il a l'habitude de manger à la cafétéria quand Angeal et Genesis sont disponibles, ou bien de rapporter ce dont il a besoin chez lui, afin de pouvoir manger en paix. Mais avec des enfants, il songe que ce sera sans doute mieux s'il peut leur préparer de temps à autre leurs repas, ce qui l'amène un autre problème.

_On ne peut pas dire que je sache vraiment cuisiner…_

Tout en replaçant correctement ses oreillers, il opine du chef. Oui, on peut même dire qu'il n'est pas doué du tout et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne prend jamais vraiment le risque de se préparer quoi que ce soit.

_Peut-être que je devrais me contenter de la cuisine de la cafétéria, finalement ?_

Même si ce n'est pas tous les jours parfaits, au moins peut-elle se targuer de proposer des plats suffisamment équilibrés pour convenir aux militaires qu'ils sont.

_Et ça_ _fera sans doute également l'affaire pour des enfants ?_

Bien qu'il ait le sentiment que ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne chose que de les habituer à ce que leur nourriture leur soit fournie déjà toute prête, sans jamais assister à sa préparation, ni encore moins y aider. Et puis ce serait sans doute plus convivial s'ils cuisinaient tous ensemble de temps à autre et…

_Peut-être qu'il serait grand temps que j'apprenne, moi aussi._

Au moins pour pouvoir partager des moments comme ceux-là avec eux…

Comme il termine de border son lit, il prend conscience des sentiments qui l'habitent. De cette douce excitation qui monte en lui à l'idée d'avoir des êtres dont il doit à présent s'occuper. Sa dépression a même daigné se faire discrète et, en cet instant, il a l'impression de ne plus être tout à fait le même que la veille.

_J'avais de l'appétit, ce matin…_

Il a donc pu manger correctement et, là où hier, il ne voyait que du brouillard et des ténèbres sans fin, il semble qu'une éclaircie se soit formée au milieu de ceux-ci.

_Est-ce que je suis heureux ?_

D'une certaine façon, c'est le cas. Il sait qu'il lui reste encore à aller réclamer la garde de ces enfants, sait qu'il va peut-être devoir faire face à certaines complications. Néanmoins, il ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il s'en tirera vainqueur. Et c'est sans doute pourquoi il parvient malgré tout, malgré sa dépression qu'il peut encore sentir rôder autour de lui, à se sentir plus léger et, oui… oui ! Heureux.

_J'ai des petits frères… je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce qu'ils sont sur le plan biologique, mais c'est ce qu'ils sont malgré tout._

Et parce qu'eux-mêmes l'ont déjà adopté comme leur grand frère, c'est donc ainsi qu'il les élèvera.

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand il entend frapper à sa porte. Aussitôt sur le qui-vive, il rejoint le salon, jette un œil en direction de la porte de la salle de bain – où il peut entendre des voix enfantines –, avant d'aller ouvrir à ses visiteurs. Mais au lieu des Turks, c'est Angeal et Genesis qu'il découvre sur le pas de sa porte.

— On peut entrer ? questionne Angeal.

Sephiroth opine du chef et s'écarte sur le côté pour les laisser passer. Puis refermant la porte derrière eux, il peut les voir jeter des regards autour d'eux et les informe :

— Ils sont en train de prendre leur douche.

Angeal hoche de la tête en réponse, tandis que Genesis va s'affaler dans le canapé et laisse une main paresseuse passer dans ses cheveux. À voir sa mine, Sephiroth n'a pas tellement de mal à deviner que son ami n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

— Alors… ?

Clignant des paupières, Sephiroth revient à Angeal. Prend une seconde ou deux pour comprendre le sens de sa question, avant de répondre :

— Je les garde.

— Je m'en doutais, soupire Angeal. Tu y as bien réfléchi, au moins ?

— Comme je te l'avais promis… mais vu qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions…

— Il y en a une.

— Je ne les renverrai pas au Département scientifique, Angeal !

Et à Angeal de répondre d'un petit rire à son expression glaciale.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je songeais plutôt à leur trouver une famille pour qu'elle les adopte. (Puis, voyant les yeux de Sephiroth s'étrécir, il en conclut :) Tu n'y avais pas pensé, pas vrai ?

— Moi, si, lance Genesis depuis le canapé. Mais je suis contre.

— Toi, réplique Angeal, on ne t'a rien demandé.

Son attention portée en direction de Genesis qui, visiblement trop fatigué pour entamer une dispute, se contente de hausser les épaules, Sephiroth reconnaît :

— Je n'y avais pas songé… mais c'est un non pour moi aussi. Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit serait apte à les élever. Non, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui les comprenne et…

— Mais tu te rends bien compte que le Département du SOLDAT n'est pas exactement ce qu'il y a d'idéal pour des enfants ?

— Sans doute, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse leur offrir. Et puis… même si on trouvait une famille qui accepterait de les recevoir tous les trois, je ne pourrais pas être tranquille. Je suis capable de les protéger et d'empêcher les Turks ou… n'importe qui d'autre de les enlever pour les renvoyer là d'où nous les avons tirés, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Et même sans ça, je ne veux pas qu'on me sépare d'eux.

_Et eux non plus ne le voudraient pas._

De ça, en tout cas, il en a la certitude.

Les bras croisés, Angeal l'observe. Finit par prendre une inspiration et dire :

— D'accord, Seph. Dans ce cas, voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Un peu surpris, Sephiroth le regarde aller s'installer aux côtés de Genesis.

_Bien sûr, il m'avait dit qu'il me soutiendrait dans ma_ _décision…_

Mais il est tout de même un peu étonné que son ami n'ait pas davantage insisté.

Sans un mot, il vient donc s'installer sur le pouf qu'il occupait déjà lors du petit déjeuner. Tout en s'étirant, Genesis questionne :

— Donc… on en arrive enfin à la partie amusante ?

— De quelle partie amusante tu parles, idiot ? grogne Angeal en réponse.

— Celle où on discute enfin de notre plan d'attaque !

— Ce n'est pas un jeu, Gen' !

— Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire une corvée non plus.

— En fait…, les coupe Sephiroth, qui sent que l'échange ne va pas tarder à tourner à la dispute. Je sais déjà ce qu'il faut que je fasse. (Et comme le regard des deux autres se tourne dans sa direction, il ajoute :) J'attendais juste qu'ils en aient terminé avec leur douche pour m'en occuper.

Du côté de ses amis, il y a comme un moment de flottement. Puis Genesis se frotte les yeux et grogne :

— Est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de nous dire que tu n'as, de ce fait, pas besoin de notre aide ?

— Pas pour ce que j'envisage de faire moi-même, en tout cas. Mais je vais tout de même avoir besoin de vous pour me les surveiller.

— Donc, tu nous laisses le rôle de nounou ?

— Je ne peux les confier à personne d'autre. Et si je les laisse seuls, n'importe qui pourrait venir me les enlever.

— Il faudrait déjà qu'on sache que tu as fait le coup, lui rappelle Angeal.

— On le saura… et si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, on le saura prochainement. (Puis, après une seconde ou deux de silence, il ajoute :) Ce matin, j'ai vu le second des Turks en compagnie de Lazard…

Ce qui a pour effet de faire redresser sa position à Genesis. Angeal, lui, fronce les sourcils, plutôt contrarié par la nouvelle.

— Tu penses qu'ils t'ont déjà repéré ?

— On a été plus que prudents, leur rappelle Genesis. Je suis même certain qu'on a évité toutes les caméras de surveillance !

— Mais ils y en a de nouvelles chaque jour, lui dit Sephiroth. Même moi, je ne peux pas toutes les connaître.

— Et les Turks ont sans doute leurs propres moyens de surveillance…, conclut Angeal.

Sephiroth opine du chef.

— Il est possible qu'ils ne nous aient pas encore identifié formellement moi et Genesis. Mais je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils sachent déjà que cette affaire a un lien avec le SOLDAT. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé hier matin au Département scientifique…

— En bref, conclut Genesis. C'est comme s'ils savaient déjà pour nous. Dans ce cas, inutile de nous attarder sur la question et passons plutôt à ce que, toi, tu comptes faire.

Disant cela, il a pointé un doigt en direction de Sephiroth. Celui-ci s'exécute :

— D'abord, je compte avoir une conversation avec Hojo. Il est certainement celui qui se trouve derrière ce projet et j'ai donc un certain nombre de questions à lui poser.

— Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider à lui tordre le cou, je suis ton homme !

— On ne veut pas plus d'ennuis, Gen'.

— Mais je suis sûr que c'est ce que notre ami le héros a en tête de toute façon.

Et à Sephiroth de reconnaître, avant qu'Angeal ne puisse s'agacer contre son ami d'enfance :

— Oui. Ou en tout cas, corrige-t-il en voyant le froncement de sourcils d'Angeal s'accentuer, c'est ce que j'aimerais lui faire.

_Et même sans doute pire._

— Mais je ne veux pas d'ennuis. Non, tout ce que je veux, c'est obtenir la garde de ces enfants. Alors je vais prendre sur moi. Et une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec lui, je demanderai à voir le président afin de l'entretenir de ma décision…

— Tout ça me semble censé, convient Angeal. Oui, en définitif, tu n'arriveras à rien de concret sans l'accord du président.

— Reste à savoir si ce vieux salaud se laissera convaincre sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de faire de vagues, fait Genesis en s'avachissant contre le dossier du canapé.

— Je pense que ça va aller, répond Sephiroth. Et de toute façon, s'il espère me garder, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de me les laisser.

Propos qui provoquent un silence dans la pièce. Ses sourcils se fronçant, Genesis redresse à nouveau sa position. Vient se frotter le front d'une main et questionne d'une voix contrariée :

— Attends un peu ! Est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de parler de quitter le SOLDAT ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais s'il ne me laisse pas d'autre choix…

— Seph', lui dit Angeal, à qui l'idée ne plaît pas davantage. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'on ne quitte pas facilement le SOLDAT.

— Je sais, mais je souhaite bonne chance à ceux qui voudraient m'en empêcher.

— Et où est-ce que tu iras, après ça ? poursuit Angeal, qui a vraiment l'impression que son ami ne se rend pas bien compte de ce qu'il dit. Qu'est-ce que tu feras pour gagner ta vie et leur permettre de vivre décemment ? Sans compter que si tu pars, il y a de grandes chances pour que la compagnie ne vous laisse plus jamais en paix.

— C'est même certain, dit Genesis. Ils enverront leurs Turks, leurs troupes et…

— Peut-être même nous.

— Mais on n'acceptera pas ça, pas vrai ? S'ils nous envoyaient après lui, on ne l'accepterait pas !

— Je m'y refuserai, confirme Angeal. Mais ça ne les empêchera pas d'en envoyer d'autres.

— C'est un risque que je suis toutefois prêt à prendre, leur répond Sephiroth. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas être séparé d'eux. Et si le président refuse de se montrer raisonnable, alors je ferai ce que j'ai à faire pour m'assurer qu'ils ne retourneront plus jamais là-bas.

Et s'il y a bien une question sur laquelle il n'est pas décidé à se montrer plus souple, c'est bien celle-là. Tout est déjà décidé dans sa tête. N'étant pas dépensier, il a des économies de côté et pourra donc subvenir à leurs besoins pendant un temps – au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par trouver un endroit où s'installer. Il sait que la compagnie risque de leur causer des problèmes, mais il se croit assez fort pour faire face. Et puis ces enfants, s'ils sont comme lui, deviendront un jour de puissants combattants. Oui, tout ce qu'il aura à faire, c'est de gagner du temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent assez grands et forts de leur côté pour que plus personne ne puisse rien contre eux.

— D'accord, Seph, reprend finalement Angeal, après quelques secondes de silence. Je vois que tu as pris ta décision et, même si elle ne me plaît pas, je t'ai dit que je te soutiendrai.

Et à Sephiroth de lui répondre :

— Merci, Angeal.

Puis il se tourne vers Genesis, afin d'entendre son avis. Celui-ci a un geste agacé de la main :

— Et j'en ferai de même. De toute façon, si on devait vraiment te refuser le droit de les garder, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre.

Et à Sephiroth de le remercier d'un hochement de tête.

Au même instant, du raffut éclate du côté de la salle de bain. Comme il se lève pour aller voir, numéro dix-neuf déboule dans le salon en criant. Pas un cri de peur, cependant, davantage de jeu. Il en comprend rapidement la cause en voyant arriver un numéro quatorze ruisselant des pieds à la tête et qui larmoie :

— C'est pas drôle ! Je suis tout mouillé, maintenant !

Et son pyjama est non seulement bon pour être essoré, mais ne lui sera également plus d'aucune utilité pour aujourd'hui. Tout en se demandant comment il va pouvoir faire face à ce problème, Sephiroth se dirige vers lui, tandis qu'Angeal et Genesis se lèvent du canapé. La vue de ces visiteurs semble faire un peu paniquer numéro quatorze, dont l'expression se dégrade aussitôt. Numéro dix-neuf, lui, se contente de les regarder, pas plus dérangé que la veille par leur présence.

— Ils ont l'air en forme, en tout cas, fait Angeal, qui en est le premier surpris.

Il s'attendait plutôt à trouver des enfants encore déboussolés et apeurés, mais il faut croire que l'existence qu'ils ont menée jusqu'ici les aura rendus résistants à ce genre de bouleversements.

S'accroupissant près de numéro quatorze, Sephiroth constate les dégâts avec un soupir. Essore, sans grande utilité le bas de son haut de pyjama, avant de dire :

— Ce n'est pas très malin…

Avant de se tourner vers numéro dix-neuf qui, à en croire son expression, est très fier du mauvais tour qu'il vient de jouer à son frère. Sephiroth se demande s'il doit ou non le gronder, puis décide que ça n'en vaut pas la peine… que ce n'est qu'un enfant et qu'il est plutôt heureux de le savoir capable d'espièglerie malgré son passé.

— Je vais te prêter quelque chose, dit-il à numéro quatorze. Ça risque d'être un peu grand, mais ce sera toujours mieux que de rester dans des vêtements mouillés.

Là-dessus, il se redresse et pousse doucement le petit en direction de sa chambre. Dans ses placards, il ne trouve toutefois pas grand-chose qui pourrait lui servir. Attrape un t-shirt et un haut de pyjama, se demande lequel des deux conviendrait le mieux, avant de les abandonner sur le lit et de dire à numéro quatorze :

— Choisis celui que tu veux. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi.

Puis il retourne dans le salon où numéro dix-neuf, toujours aussi peu intimidé par leurs visiteurs, s'est au contraire rapproché du canapé pour mieux les observer. Les bras croisés, Angeal lui rend son regard, tandis que Genesis est retourné s'asseoir – les paupières plus lourdes que jamais et une main portée à son front.

— Il est définitivement pas farouche, celui-là, lui dit Angeal en désignant le petit d'un signe du menton.

Sephiroth soulève numéro dix-neuf, qui pousse une exclamation. Le petit à présent dans ses bras, il l'observe à son tour – peut le voir tourner ses yeux dans sa direction, avant de venir appuyer sa tête contre son épaule.

— C'est celui des trois qui se laisse le moins impressionner, approuve Sephiroth. Comme tu l'as dit hier, c'est sans doute en partie dû à son âge…

— Et le troisième ? Celui que je n'ai pas encore vu.

— Numéro onze ? Il…

— Numéro onze ?

— Ils ne leur ont pas donné de noms, explique Sephiroth. Ils se contentaient de les appeler par leurs numéros.

— De mieux en mieux, grogne Angeal.

— J'espère que tu as prévu de les renommer, fait Genesis, depuis son canapé. Être traité comme un humain, ça commence par avoir le droit à une vraie identité.

— Je vais… leur pauser la question, en tout cas, répond Sephiroth, qui a du mal à détacher son regard de celui, immense et espiègle, de numéro dix-neuf. Numéros ou non, ils se sont habitués à cette identité et je ne veux pas leur imposer quoi que ce soit.

— Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils soient en âge de décider de ce genre de chose, lui fait remarquer Angeal.

— Peut-être… mais on leur a déjà imposé beaucoup trop de choses jusqu'à présent. Et je pense que les traiter enfin comme des êtres humains commence par prendre en considération leurs sentiments.

Puis s'étonnant que numéro onze ne les ait pas déjà rejoints, il se tourne en direction de la salle de bain. Étant celui qui semble le plus sensible à la solitude, son absence éveille en lui un mauvais pressentiment.

Numéro quatorze refait son apparition au même moment. Et sur son dos, son t-shirt. Le vêtement est définitivement trop large pour lui et lui tombe presque jusqu'aux chevilles, mais il a l'air plutôt content du changement.

Reposant numéro dix-neuf à terre, il marche finalement en direction de la salle de bain. Dans son dos, il peut entendre numéro quatorze parler avec son frère; qui semble lui aussi plutôt impressionné par ce nouveau vêtement.

Quand il entrouvre la porte, il découvre numéro onze juste derrière, une expression paniquée sur le visage.

_Comme je m'en doutais…_

Celui-là n'est donc pas seulement celui qui craint le plus l'abandon, c'est également celui qui a le plus de mal avec les étrangers. S'accroupissant, il dit :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des amis : ils ne vous veulent aucun mal.

Mais il voit bien qu'il aura du mal à le convaincre, car l'anxiété qui habite son regard ne décroît pas d'un iota. Et comme il le devine incapable de quitter sa tanière pour le moment, il questionne :

— Tu veux que je demande à tes frères de te rejoindre ?

En réponse, numéro onze pince les lèvres, avant d'opiner du chef. Sephiroth lui fait un petit sourire, avant de se tourner vers les deux autres.

— Numéro dix-neuf, numéro quatorze : ne laissez pas votre frère tout seul, d'accord ?

Ses paroles mettent fin aux babillages des concernés, qui tournent dans leur direction un regard coupable. L'instant d'après, ils se précipitent vers la salle de bain et, comme Sephiroth s'écarte pour les laisser passer, numéro quatorze vient passer ses bras autour du cou de numéro onze.

Toujours accroupi, Sephiroth leur dit :

— J'ai quelque chose à faire, alors, je vais devoir m'absenter un peu, mais…

Mais à peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots qu'il peut les voir se tourner dans sa direction. Et dans leurs regards, la panique à nouveau.

— Non ! fait numéro dix-neuf en venant lui agripper le bras.

— Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, continue Sephiroth. Et puis, vous ne serez pas seuls. Mes amis seront là pour veiller sur vous.

— Non ! répète numéro dix-neuf, plus buté que jamais.

Numéro quatorze et numéro onze, eux, passent la tête sur le côté pour observer les amis en question. Genesis s'est de nouveau levé et se passe distraitement une main dans les cheveux. Près de lui, Angeal a un air pas franchement très engageant et c'est sans doute ce qui déclenche les premières larmes.

Numéro quatorze laisse entendre un hoquet, puis un autre et, enfin, se met à pleurer. Venant lui aussi agripper Sephiroth, il dit :

— Pars pas ! Pars pas ! Faut pas que tu partes !

— Tout va bien se passer, je vous le promets.

Mais ses paroles ne parviennent pas à les apaiser. Au contraire, numéro dix-neuf se met également à pleurer et même numéro onze commence à laisser entendre de petits sanglots. Ne sachant trop comment gérer la situation, Sephiroth adresse un regard à ses amis qui ne semblent pas plus avancés que lui.

— Au moins, glisse Genesis à Angeal, on sait maintenant qu'ils sont déjà attachés à lui. Tu veux toujours les séparer, après ça ?

En réponse, Angeal grogne.

— Je vous promets de revenir, d'accord ? fait Sephiroth en tapotant maladroitement le crâne de numéro quatorze. S'il vous plaît, faites-moi un peu confiance.

Puis il lève les yeux vers numéro onze, dont le bout du nez est à présent rouge et les joues humides de larmes.

— Je vais revenir, insiste-t-il. Mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille… parce que si je ne le fais pas, il nous sera plus difficile de rester ensemble.

Cette fois, ses paroles ont au moins pour mérite de lui accorder l'attention des enfants. Reniflant et gémissant, ils lèvent leurs yeux anxieux vers lui. Et à Sephiroth de leur expliquer :

— Je dois aller parler à des personnes qui me donneront le droit de vous garder avec moi. Et une fois que ce sera fait… (Il marque un temps d'arrêt, laisse son regard s'arrêter sur chacun d'entre eux.) Une fois que ce sera fait, répète-t-il, alors on pourra vivre ensemble pour toujours.

Les reniflements et les gémissements se poursuivent, mais il semble qu'il soit parvenu à les faire réfléchir. Ils se consultent les uns les autres du regard et, finalement, numéro quatorze et numéro dix-neuf acceptent de le libérer. Sephiroth opine du chef, puis, se redressant, leur dit :

— Mes amis vont veiller sur vous, d'accord ? Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, alors n'hésitez pas à le leur demander.

Puis, se tournant vers ces derniers, il ajoute :

— Je vous les confie.

L'instant d'après, il quitte son appartement et peut les entendre se remettre à pleurer…


	9. Chapter 9

16

— Eh bien ! Tu en auras mis du temps pour venir me voir.

Sephiroth s'arrête sur le seuil du bureau d'Hojo. L'homme lui tourne le dos et tient dans une main un livre qu'il feuillette. Rien que de le savoir à quelques mètres de lui le hérisse déjà de toutes parts et il doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas se laisser aller à l'envie de meurtre qui monte en lui.

— Vous attendiez ma visite, professeur ?

Un ricanement bref échappe à Hojo. Finalement, celui-ci abandonne son livre sur son bureau et se tourne dans sa direction – ne semble pas le moins du monde intimidé par la lueur hostile qui brille dans le regard de son visiteur.

— On ne peut pas dire que tu sois très discret, lui répond-il. Ni toi, ni cet imbécile qui te sert d'ami. (Puis il secoue la tête, comme désolé.) Et tu peux d'ailleurs me remercier, car sans moi, je suis certain que vous auriez déjà été dérangés. Enfin, je tenais à te parler en premier, alors… oui, ça n'a pas été difficile de leur dissimuler quelques vidéos de surveillance. Même si je suis sûr qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose…

Ce qui, pas davantage que l'aura de menace qui émane de Sephiroth, ne semble beaucoup le troubler. Après un haussement d'épaules, il embraye :

— Bien. Maintenant, parlons un peu de mes spécimens…

— Enfants, rectifie sèchement Sephiroth. Ce sont des enfants, des êtres humains, pas…

— Qui n'auront pas moins été d'intéressants sujets d'étude, le coupe Hojo en lui tournant à nouveau le dos pour éteindre l'ordinateur resté allumé sur son bureau. Mais si tu les as pris avec toi, c'est que je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention de les rendre…

Sa remarque ne manque pas de troubler Sephiroth qui, l'espace de quelques secondes, ne trouve rien à répondre. Puis, la méfiance s'emparant de lui, il questionne :

— Et vous ne comptez rien faire contre ça ?

À nouveau, Hojo hausse les épaules.

— Les deux plus âgés ne me sont plus tellement utiles. J'aurais bien voulu étudier encore un peu le plus jeune qui s'avère des plus intéressant, mais… s'ils restent à la Shinra, je pourrai de toute façon garder un œil dessus.

— Ce que je ne vous conseille pas, lui répond Sephiroth. Si je vous surprends à tourner autour d'eux, je tiens à vous informer que je ne répondrai plus de rien.

Son interlocuteur l'observe un moment sans qu'il ne parvienne vraiment à déchiffrer son expression. De la surprise ? De la contrariété ? Peut-être un mélange des deux, auquel vient progressivement s'ajouter une touche de satisfaction.

— Voilà qui est intéressant… est-ce que tu te serais déjà attaché à eux ?

Et c'est à présent avec le sentiment d'être l'un de ses spécimens dont il serait en train d'étudier un comportement espéré que Sephiroth répond :

— En quoi est-ce surprenant ? Puisqu'il semblerait qu'ils soient de ma famille, je…

Un petit rire sec d'Hojo le coupe. Tout en secouant la tête, le scientifique répète :

— De ta famille. Ils ne sont pas de ta famille, non, c'est plus compliqué que ça… (Puis, après avoir de nouveau observé Sephiroth, il opine du chef et ajoute :) Tu es là pour comprendre ce qu'ils sont, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te le dire, mais avant ça, j'aimerais tout de même savoir : est-ce que l'attachement s'est fait immédiatement ou bien… ?

Et comme Sephiroth ne semble pas comprendre où il veut en venir, il s'appuie contre son bureau et poursuit :

— Tu as dû voir qu'ils sont très attachés les uns aux autres. C'est une de leurs caractéristiques. Ils sont attirés par ceux qui possèdent le même héritage qu'eux et ils les incluent aussitôt dans leur cercle familial. Je ne serais donc pas étonné qu'ils te tiennent déjà pour une espèce de grand frère… ou de père… mais toi…

— Vous dites qu'ils sont attirés par ceux qui possèdent leur héritage. C'est donc que c'est mon cas, n'est-ce pas ? (Et comme Hojo approuve d'un geste de la main, il ajoute :) Dans ce cas comment pouvez-vous affirmer que nous ne sommes pas de la même famille ? Puisque nous partageons visiblement un lien, nous…

— Ah ! le coupe à nouveau Hojo. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Viens, je vais te montrer !

Là-dessus, il dépasse Sephiroth et quitte le bureau sans se soucier de savoir si celui-ci le suit. Son pas ne tarde de toute façon pas à résonner derrière lui et c'est en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez qu'il dit :

— J'espère que tu ne pensais pas les garder en vie bien longtemps. Il y en a un des trois qui est de toute façon mal en point. Le numéro onze, je crois. C'est même étonnant qu'il ait survécu aussi longtemps au vu de sa santé… mh… quel âge a-t-il, déjà ? Voyons, je crois qu'il est l'un des rares spécimens à avoir atteint les sept années d'existence, non ?

Sentant un froid mordant s'emparer de lui, Sephiroth lance :

— Donc, il y en a bien eu d'autres avant eux !

Et son ton sonne à ce point comme une accusation qu'Hojo lui adresse un regard par-dessus son épaule.

— Beaucoup d'émotivité, beaucoup trop. Tu ne les connais pas depuis quelques heures pourtant… oui, c'est intéressant.

— Combien ? questionne Sephiroth.

Et comme son interlocuteur se contente de l'observer sans sembler comprendre sa question, il développe :

— Combien est-ce qu'il y en a eu ?

— Vingt et un, lui répond simplement Hojo, ce qui le fait se hérisser davantage encore. Nous avons arrêté la production après le vingt et unième… le numéro vingt n'a pas survécu un an, quant au dernier… (Il grogne et secoue la tête.) Le président les a qualifiés de pertes de temps et d'argent… et il comptait rentabiliser ce qu'il a perdu avec ces trois-là.

Autrement dit, le président ne risque pas tellement d'apprécier de savoir que lui, Sephiroth, se met en travers de ses projets.

— Enfin, comme je le lui ai dit, il y a peu de chance qu'ils survivent jusqu'à leur dixième année… nous en avons bien eu un qui a été jusqu'à douze, mais… à part lui, tous les autres sont morts bien avant.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?!

Le froid qui l'habitait déjà a gagné en intensité. Et la panique, doucement, commence à le gagner.

— Une forme de dégradation, lui répond Hojo, qui continue de l'observer avec grand intérêt. Ça commence par une fièvre violente qui dure en général une bonne semaine… il y a ceux qui en meurent et ceux qui tombent dans le coma. Les rares à en guérir deviennent des sortes de légumes dont on ne peut plus tirer grand-chose. (Un soupir lui échappe.) Il a fallu les euthanasier, bien sûr, mais même leurs cadavres n'auront pas été d'une grande utilité…

Sephiroth a perdu toute couleur, à présent. L'impression d'évoluer dans une sorte de cauchemar, de ne plus appartenir au monde qui l'entoure et qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Au niveau de sa gorge, une boule d'angoisse qui l'étrangle.

_Il avait de la fièvre, hier…_

Numéro onze. Et numéro quatorze lui a affirmé qu'il était tout le temps malade.

_Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce qu'il n'en a vraiment plus pour longtemps à vivre ?_

Et est-ce également le sort qui attend les deux autres ? Est-ce qu'on est vraiment en train de lui dire que ces êtres qu'il commence tout juste à considérer comme sa famille vont lui être arrachés sous peu ? Son esprit est tellement obnubilé par ces questions qu'il ne parvient à se fixer sur rien d'autre. Il devrait, pourtant, être furieux pour ceux qui sont déjà morts… dégoûté… horrifié que de telles choses soient permises, mais il n'y arrive pas, ne peut que penser à ces enfants qui l'attendent en cet instant dans son appartement. Ces enfants qui lui font confiance, qu'il a promis de protéger et qui…

— Mhhh… leur emprise est déjà forte.

Sephiroth remarque seulement qu'il s'est arrêté et s'est appuyé d'une main contre le mur. De la sueur lui roulant le long du visage, il tourne un regard perdu en direction d'Hojo qui s'est rapproché pour mieux l'observer.

— Je me demande si ça ne risque pas de devenir un problème, au final, poursuit son interlocuteur. Oui, ce serait embêtant si leur mort devait créer des complications chez toi.

Puis, un soupir contrarié lui échappant, il ajoute plus pour lui-même que pour Sephiroth :

— Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux les récupérer… ce serait sans doute plus sage.

_De… ?_

La colère explose en lui. Voyant rouge, il attrape le scientifique par le col des deux mains et le soulève presque de terre. Celui-ci n'en semble toutefois qu'à moitié impressionné; plus agacé qu'autre chose, en vérité, comme il l'est chaque fois qu'il a le sentiment qu'un spécimen ne lui donne pas pleinement satisfaction.

— Essayez et vous êtes un homme mort, professeur !

— Tu commences déjà à agir de manière irrationnelle, lui répond Hojo d'une voix étranglée.

— Ce ne sont pas des objets. Le concept vous échappe peut-être complètement, mais vous ne pouvez pas disposer comme ça vous plaît de vies humaines !

— Tu es naïf…

— Et vous, vous avez intérêt à vous tenir loin d'eux. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

En réponse, Hojo émet un grognement que Sephiroth décide de prendre pour une affirmation. Il le relâche donc et, tandis que l'homme réajuste sa tenue en grommelant, il questionne :

— Quel âge ont les deux autres ? (Et comme Hojo le lorgne par-dessus ses lunettes, il précise :) Je vous parle de numéro quatorze et de numéro dix-neuf. Quel âge ont-ils ?

Il peut entendre le scientifique grommeler à nouveau, avant que celui-ci ne daigne répondre :

— Cinq et trois ans.

— Et l'état de santé de numéro onze s'est dégradé quand… ?

— Celui-là ? (Hojo a une grimace.) Il a toujours été ainsi. Décevant. Très, très décevant. Peu communicatif, aussi, et perturbé pour un rien. Oui, c'est vraiment étonnant qu'il soit encore en vie.

Et à Sephiroth de respirer un peu mieux à cette nouvelle. S'il a toujours eu une mauvaise santé, alors il n'y a sans doute pas de raison de s'alarmer… en tout cas, de l'interpréter comme le signe d'une mort prochaine. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, car s'il est effectivement de constitution fragile, sa survie dépendra en partie de sa capacité à le ménager, mais…

_Rien ne dit qu'ils sont condamnés. Numéro quatorze et numéro dix-neuf sont pleins d'énergie et semblent en bonne santé, eux._

Car dans le cas contraire, il se doute qu'Hojo se serait déjà fait un plaisir de l'en informer.

_De plus, il est possible que l'environnement dans lequel ils ont grandi soit en grande partie la cause de leur mortalité. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont pu leur faire ou leur injecter au cours de leurs tests,_ _mais_ _si leur métabolisme est instable, peut-être que de vivre ici déclenche ces fièvres qui finissent par les tuer._

Trop de stress, d'anxiété, de sollicitations, un manque de repères et une déshumanisation constante. Oui, la cause pourrait bien être à chercher de ce côté. Ou en tout cas, est-ce ce qu'il veut croire. Car il se refuse à les imaginer condamnés à plus ou moins court terme.

_Ça va aller. Oui, ça va aller. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de bien m'occuper d'eux._

Ils se sont remis en route et ont atteint une de ces parties isolées du Département scientifique que peu de gens extérieurs à celui-ci sont amenés à voir un jour. Des hommes et des femmes en blouses blanches s'affairent autour de réservoirs où flotte ce qui finira certainement par être de nouvelles monstruosités à ajouter au palmarès d'Hojo et de son équipe. Sephiroth n'accorde aucune attention à ces créatures à la peau sombre, ne se demande pas même de quelle façon elles ont pu être crées, ayant été vu trop d'horreurs ici pour y trouver encore de l'intérêt.

Enfant, pourtant, il lui arrivait d'observer avec fascination ces êtres difformes, inquiétants, bien conscient que si la paroi de verre ou les barreaux qui les séparaient se brisaient brusquement, il serait alors en danger.

_Et peut-être que d'une certaine façon, c'est ce qui me plaisait dans cette expérience._

Hojo s'est arrêté devant une porte qu'il déverrouille à l'aide d'une clef magnétique. À l'intérieur, trois sphères en verre pour l'heure vides et, sous chacune d'entre elles, un clavier complexe, ainsi que plusieurs petits écrans. Le lieu n'est pas bien grand et ne possède aucune fenêtre. Il faut allumer la lumière pour y voir quoi que ce soit et, abandonnés sur un bureau, Sephiroth aperçoit des dossiers en vrac vers lesquels il se dirige. Il n'a toutefois pas touché le premier qu'Hojo lui fait savoir :

— C'est ici qu'ils sont conçus. Grâce à ces petites merveilles, plus besoin de s'inquiéter de savoir si le sujet risque de mourir avant d'avoir mis bas. (Un ricanement lui échappe.) Ça simplifie grandement les choses.

Et comme Sephiroth porte les yeux en direction des sphères, Hojo va poser la main sur l'une d'entre elles, pour en caresser la surface comme on le ferait pour un animal chéri.

— Des utérus artificiels ? devine aussitôt Sephiroth en s'approchant à son tour. Je croyais que c'était encore à l'essai.

Il se souvient avoir déjà lu quelques articles sur la question. Et maintenant qu'il y regarde de plus près, les prototypes qu'il a vus en photo ressemblaient effectivement à ceux-là. Hojo hausse les épaules.

— Chez la concurrence, peut-être… enfin, si on peut appeler ça de la concurrence.

— Est-ce qu'on sait qui sont leurs parents, au moins ?

Ses yeux se portent à nouveau en direction des dossiers. Il doit y avoir un certain nombre de réponses, là-dedans… si seulement il pouvait les consulter.

Presque avec étonnement, Hojo questionne :

— Qui s'en soucie ?

— Eux pourraient s'en soucier.

Mais il commence à se dire que, de toute façon, il est peu probable que les noms de leurs parents biologiques soient enregistrés quelque part. Des donneurs anonymes ou bien… peu importe, en vérité.

_Du moment que ce n'est pas lui le père._

Car dans le fond, c'est un peu ce qu'il craignait. De découvrir que cet homme, encore une fois, avait utilisé ses propres enfants comme sujets d'étude.

_Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi nous nous ressemblons._

Et comme s'il avait deviné son cheminement de pensées, Hojo cesse ses caresses pour se diriger en direction du bureau. Là, tout en faisant un tas bien ordonné de la paperasse qui s'y trouve, il explique :

— Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre que tu es une pièce importante pour la Shinra. Tes capacités dépassent toutes les prédictions que nous avons pu faire durant ta jeunesse… oui, et le plus étonnant, c'est que tu continues de t'améliorer. Qui sait jusqu'où tu pourras aller, à ce rythme ?

Un petit rire lui échappe. Sephiroth, lui, ne répond rien. Il a l'habitude qu'Hojo parle de lui de cette façon, il le fait depuis qu'il est enfant et est du reste le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point il est différent. Même Angeal et Genesis qui, pourtant, dépassent de loin toutes les autres recrues du SOLDAT, ne sont toujours pas parvenus à se hisser jusqu'à lui et… dans le fond, Sephiroth n'est pas certain qu'ils y parviendront, même si, comme lui, ils avaient été entraînés depuis l'enfance.

— Ce serait donc une perte pour la compagnie si tu venais à disparaître… alors, j'ai proposé au président d'essayer de te reproduire.

— Me reproduire ? répète Sephiroth, pas certain de comprendre.

— Pas toi spécifiquement, mais tes capacités, développe Hojo en laissant tranquilles les dossiers pour les placer dans le tiroir du bureau, qu'il ferme à clef, avant de faire disparaître celle-ci dans la poche de sa blouse. Si la compagnie pouvait avoir à sa disposition d'autres pièces aussi puissantes que toi, il n'y aurait plus grand monde, je crois, pour oser la défier. Et puisque le président était prêt à débourser de l'argent dans ce but… ça m'aura au moins permis de tester certaines de mes théories.

Sephiroth tourne les yeux en direction des utérus artificiels. Un mauvais pressentiment grossit en lui et il est certain qu'il ne va pas apprécier ce qui va suivre.

— Tu peux les appeler des clones, si veux. Ou bien des copies… peu importe, en vérité. Il y a eu d'autres prototypes, avant eux, mais ceux-là se sont révélés encore plus décevants et, en définitif, il n'y a qu'eux qui sont parvenus à se montrer viables… et utilisables, surtout. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point, comme tu l'as déjà compris.

Hojo secoue la tête et grogne, ne prête aucune attention à l'expression de Sephiroth qui ne cesse de se détériorer.

Dans un premier temps, il a bien tenté de reproduire l'exploit accompli avec la création de Sephiroth. Le problème étant que pour une raison qu'il ne s'explique toujours pas, il n'y est pas parvenu. Que ce soit avec un porteur humain ou avec ces utérus artificiels, quelque chose allait constamment de travers. Les mères mourraient avant d'avoir pu donner naissance, emportant l'enfant avec elles, et les embryons placés dans ces machines finissaient par se détériorer à tel point que, si on les avait menés à terme, ils n'auraient physiquement – et sans doute même mentalement – plus rien d'humain. Des spécimens qui auraient certes pu se révéler intéressants pour son profit personnel, mais il devait constamment rendre des comptes au président et celui-ci avait refusé de payer pour une créature qui ne soit pas celle qu'il attendait. Un véritable gâchis, en résumé. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, quand il aura un peu plus de temps…

— En injectant tes cellules dans un embryon, nous avons finalement pu obtenir les résultats que tu connais. Il y a eu un taux d'échecs assez important car la plupart mouraient ou se dégradaient avant d'avoir terminé leur gestation, mais… nous avons pu obtenir plusieurs échantillons satisfaisants. Oui, leurs capacités étaient intéressantes, même chez les plus faibles… si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce problème de mortalité.

Car sans lui, il aurait sans doute pu obtenir du président de le laisser s'amuser avec les prototypes précédents. Mais ce vieil imbécile lui a coupé le budget pour ce projet et, maintenant, il est de toute façon trop occupé avec d'autres.

— En résumé, dit Sephiroth, d'une voix blanche. C'est parce que j'existe qu'ils ont eu à subir tout ça… ?

Et à son sentiment d'horreur, à sa colère et à son désespoir, vient s'ajouter la culpabilité...


	10. Chapter 10

17

Sa dépression est revenue le visiter quand il regagne finalement le Département du SOLDAT.

Celle-ci s'est faite à ce point écrasante qu'il en a du mal à conserver une expression un tant soit peu neutre. Elle l'étouffe complètement, voudrait le voir courber l'échine sous son poids. Obscurcit jusqu'à sa vision et lui donne l'impression qu'au bout du chemin, de ce chemin qu'il s'apprête à emprunter, ne l'attendent que plus de ténèbres encore.

_Comment est-ce que je suis censé les regarder en face, maintenant ?_

Car il a peur de ne plus pouvoir poser les yeux sur ces enfants sans y voir sa culpabilité. S'il n'avait pas existé, toutes ces horreurs n'auraient pas eu lieu. S'il n'avait pas existé…

_Je n'aurais pas eu à souffrir autant moi non plus._

Et il n'est pas loin de se laisser happer par le désespoir quand un remue-ménage le tire finalement de ses réflexions. Face à lui, un attroupement. Et de celui-ci, il peut voir la tête d'Angeal dépasser et…

_Des voix d'enfants ?!_

Son cœur manque un battement. Craignant qu'un drame ne se soit produit, il se précipite, se fraye un passage dans la foule des SOLDATs rassemblés pour découvrir qu'en son centre se tient Lazard. L'homme fait face à Angeal et Genesis et aucun des trois, en cet instant, ne semble de très bonne humeur.

— Pour la dernière fois, s'agace Lazard. Je vous demande de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !

— Et nous, directeur, réplique Genesis, on vous répète que nous n'avons pour l'heure rien à vous dire.

Et derrière ses amis, retranchés près du mur, il peut apercevoir numéro quatorze et numéro dix-neuf. Le premier s'est remis à pleurnicher, mais se tient vaillamment devant son frère, les bras écartés comme s'il voulait empêcher quiconque de s'approcher davantage. Quand à numéro dix-neuf, il a l'expression agressive de ceux qui, inconscients de leur taille, sont prêts à se battre contre le monde entier.

_Où est numéro onze ?!_

Il n'est pas loin de se mettre à paniquer quand Angeal, le remarquant, lui lance :

— Ah, te voilà !

Tous les regards se tournent dans sa direction. Mais au lieu de répondre à Angeal, il remarque les petits pieds qui dépassent de derrière numéro quatorze. Il en bouscule presque ses amis qui ont juste le temps de s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

Un soupir lui échappe en découvrant que numéro onze est bien là, mais dissimulé derrière ses frères. Recroquevillé à mêle le sol, ses bras forment comme une cloche protectrice au-dessus de sa tête. Dans son dos, des murmures. Et dans le regard de numéro quatorze et numéro dix-neuf, il peut voir briller le soulagement.

Sentant l'agacement le gagner, Sephiroth se tourne vers ses amis et, se plaçant devant les petits afin de les protéger de quiconque voudrait les approcher, lance :

— Je vous avais demandé de faire attention à eux !

Et s'il peut voir l'expression d'Angeal se crisper sous le coup de la culpabilité, Genesis, qui semble particulièrement remonté, réplique :

— Et c'est ce qu'on a fait ! Mais merci de ta reconnaissance !

— On n'arrivait pas à les rassurer, lui explique Angeal plus calmement. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de nous demander quand tu allais revenir, alors, on a voulu leur changer les idées et…

— Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin se décider à me donner une explication ?!

Les trois hommes se tournent en direction de Lazard. Celui-ci semble avoir pour de bon perdu patience – ce qui est plutôt rare chez lui. Puis il se masse les paupières, pousse un long soupir, avant de reprendre un peu plus calmement :

— Ce matin, un membre des Turks m'a dit qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'enfants. Il voulait savoir si j'en avais aperçu au sein de notre Département et voilà que maintenant je tombe sur ces trois-là en compagnie de deux de mes Premières classes. Je ne sais pas dans quelle histoire vous vous êtes embarqués, mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Et si les Turks sont impliqués, alors…

— Il s'agit de mes petits frères, directeur, le coupe Sephiroth.

Son aveu amène un moment de flottement au sein de la foule. Ne s'étant clairement pas attendu à ça, Lazard met quelques secondes à se reprendre et, quand il le fait, des murmures ont de nouveau commencé à s'échanger entre les SOLDATs qui les entourent.

— Tes petits frères… ? répète-t-il, comme s'il espérait avoir mal entendu.

— N'ayez pas l'air si étonné ! fait Genesis en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous voyez bien qu'ils se ressemblent, non ?

— Mais quel rapport avec les Turks… ? Et surtout, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'ils font ici ?

— Aucun rapport avec les Turks, lui répond Sephiroth, ignorant le regard en coin d'Angeal qui semble lui demander s'il est bien sûr de son coup avec ce mensonge. Quant à leur présence ici, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû venir vous en informer, mais les choses me sont un peu tombées dessus et…

— Il n'en a la garde que depuis hier soir, le seconde Genesis.

— Mais nous nous sommes croisés ce matin, fait remarquer Lazard en se tournant vers Sephiroth. Tu aurais pu venir m'en parler et…

— Vous étiez en discussion avec un Turk et je me suis dit que ça ne valait pas la peine de vous déranger maintenant.

Lazard l'observe à présent avec l'expression de celui qui n'est pas certain de savoir s'il doit le croire ou non. L'homme devine qu'il y a quelque chose de louche dans toute cette histoire, mais se décide finalement à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et c'est pourquoi, au final, répond-il :

— D'accord, admettons. Seulement, messieurs, le Département du SOLDAT n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants. Et je ne peux donc pas accepter qu'ils restent ici.

— Mais ils n'ont personne d'autre que moi, lui répond Sephiroth. Et je compte aller demander au président la permission de les laisser vivre à mes côtés.

Et si l'idée ne semble pas beaucoup plaire à son interlocuteur, celui-ci n'a toutefois pas le temps de l'exprimer car, au même instant, numéro dix-neuf vient tirer sur le pantalon de Sephiroth.

— Grand frère. (Et dans sa voix, un soupçon d'inquiétude.) Onze est pas bien.

Sentant la panique le gagner de nouveau, Sephiroth s'accroupit auprès de numéro onze – que numéro quatorze essaye tant bien que mal de rassurer. Toujours en boule, le visage dissimulé derrière ses cheveux, celui-ci halète. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il a de nouveau de la fièvre, ce qui décuple son inquiétude. La gorge nouée, il le prend dans ses bras et annonce :

— Il faut que je m'occupe de lui. Directeur, je passerai vous voir plus tard.

Avant de foncer vers son appartement, faisant confiance à ses amis pour lui ramener numéro quatorze et numéro dix-neuf. Numéro onze, lui, a enfoncé son visage contre son cou et il peut sentir à quel point il est bouillant.

À peine a-t-il déverrouillé sa porte qu'il peut d'ailleurs l'entendre gémir, avant de porter une main à sa bouche. Sa peau est blafarde, son visage ruisselant et il semble à deux doigts de…

_Mince !_

Il bondit en direction de la salle de bain, percute la porte de l'épaule pour l'ouvrir et a juste le temps de déposer numéro onze à terre, puis de le pencher au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes que celui-ci se met à vomir. D'autres gémissements lui échappant, il sanglote, avant de se pencher à nouveau et de vider encore et encore le contenu de son estomac. Ignorant ce qu'il convient de faire dans cette situation, Sephiroth ne peut que lui caresser maladroitement le dos en signe de réconfort, espérant qu'Angeal et Genesis ne tarderont pas à les rejoindre.

Mais les secondes passent et il n'entend toujours pas ses amis arriver. Quant à numéro onze, ses vomissements finissent par se calmer d'eux-mêmes, faute d'avoir encore quoi que ce soit dans son estomac de susceptible d'être régurgité. Sephiroth peut l'entendre renifler. Ses petites mains agrippées à la cuvette, ses cheveux lui dissimulent son visage.

Sephiroth repousse ceux-ci en arrière pour lui porter une main au front et le découvre toujours aussi bouillant. Un peu de bave lui colle au menton, que l'enfant essuie du dos de la main, les traits épuisés.

— Tu veux te rincer la bouche ? questionne Sephiroth.

Et comme numéro onze approuve d'un hochement de tête, Sephiroth tire la chasse d'eau, puis abaisse l'abattant des toilettes et l'y assoit avant que ses jambes, qu'il peut voir trembler, ne le trahissent. Il va ensuite sortir les médicaments utilisés la veille, en laisse tomber la moitié d'un dans le verre où se trouve habituellement sa brosse à dents et le remplit d'eau. En attrape un de rechange – qu'il garde sous l'évier – et le remplit lui aussi, avant d'hésiter une seconde ou deux, puis d'attraper une petite bassine.

— Ouvre la bouche, dit-il à numéro onze en penchant le verre dans sa direction. Tu n'auras qu'à cracher là-dedans, d'accord ?

Et disant cela, il dépose la petite bassine sur ses cuisses; le laisse se rincer la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de récupérer la serviette posée sur le radiateur à sa gauche et de venir lui essuyer son menton encore sale.

— Tu prends ton médicament et je te couche, d'accord ? ajoute-t-il en se levant. Encore quelques secondes, ça termine de se dissoudre.

Puis il va vider le contenu de la bassine dans l'évier.

Dans le miroir qui lui fait face, il peut voir numéro onze qui, à moitié avachi sur les toilettes, se recoiffe la frange d'une main faiblarde. L'inquiétude le faisant presque trembler à présent, Sephiroth humidifie la serviette qu'il tient toujours et vient lui rafraîchir le visage; peut le voir fermer les yeux sur le passage de celle-ci et l'entendre pousser un petit soupir.

Le médicament, lui, a terminé de se dissoudre. En allant le récupérer, il en profite pour humidifier à nouveau la serviette. Puis, tout en aidant numéro onze à boire, il dit :

— Tes frères ne devraient plus tarder à nous rejoindre.

Sans savoir si c'est lui-même ou bien numéro onze qu'il essaye de rassurer. Il sait pourtant qu'il n'a rien à craindre, que si ses amis sont avec eux, alors il n'y a pas raison pour que quelque chose se passe mal. Malgré tout, ils mettent tellement de temps à revenir qu'il ne peut empêcher la boule d'angoisse venue se loger au niveau de son estomac, de grossir et de lui donner à lui aussi la nausée. Et alors qu'il revient rafraîchir le visage de numéro onze, celui-ci murmure d'une voix faible :

— Des glaces…

Et comme Sephiroth le regarde sans comprendre, il ajoute :

— Ils ont dit qu'on pourrait en manger…

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour comprendre que ce « ils » désigne Angeal et Genesis. Et que c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle tout ce petit monde a finalement quitté son appartement. Il est tout de même un peu étonné que ce mot ait eu un quelconque attrait sur numéro onze et ses frères, car au vu de l'existence qu'ils ont menée, il est peu probable qu'on se soit déjà donné la peine de leur en offrir.

— Tes frères voulaient vraiment en manger, pas vrai ? questionne-t-il en le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Et comme numéro onze opine mollement du chef, ses petits bras se refermant autour de son cou, Sephiroth pousse un soupir. Bon… ce sont des enfants, après tout. Ils ont sans doute tenu à aller chercher leurs glaces avant de rentrer. Oui, inutile de s'inquiéter. Ils vont juste faire un aller-retour à la cafétéria et… le temps qu'ils choisissent, ils devraient être de retour d'ici quelques minutes.

Dans sa chambre, il couche numéro onze et peut le voir papillonner des yeux. Il a du mal à rester éveillé et Sephiroth ne doute pas qu'il ne tardera pas à s'endormir. Il se demande, d'ailleurs, si ce qu'il vient de faire est suffisant… s'il n'y a pas un autre médicament qu'il pourrait lui donner pour l'aider à aller mieux. Il n'a pas de thermomètre, mais ça ne lui aurait sans doute été d'aucune utilité – ignorant parfaitement si les enfants possèdent la même température corporelle que les adultes.

_Angeal et Genesis sauront mieux que moi… oui, je vais devoir les attendre pour savoir ce que je dois faire._

Et son impuissance dégrade un peu plus son humeur. Il prétend vouloir prendre soin de ces enfants, mais ses lacunes sont à ce point importantes qu'il commence à douter de ses capacités à leur offrir tout ce dont ils auront besoin.

_Non, pas de défaitisme !_ se rabroue-t-il. _Je suis fatigué et stressé. C'est normal que je doute. Il faut juste que je me repose et ensuite, je pourrai réfléchir à tout ça et commencer à apprendre ce qui me manque._

Revenant à numéro onze, il peut néanmoins sentir sa gorge se serrer. S'il en croit les commentaires d'Hojo sur sa mauvaise santé et ceux de numéro quatorze, il est probable qu'il lui arrive souvent d'avoir de la fièvre et qu'il suffira cette fois encore d'un peu de repos pour que celle-ci disparaisse. Cependant, après ce qu'il a appris auprès du scientifique, son esprit ne parvient pas à se tranquilliser. Chez un enfant à la constitution aussi chétive, à quel moment doit-on commencer à véritablement s'inquiéter ? À soupçonner que le pire est en train de se produire ?

_Et puis, il est beaucoup trop mince, presque maigre. Ce n'est pas bon, ça non plus._

Mais comme les deux autres sont déjà mieux rembourrés, il ne pense pas que ce soit le signe qu'on les nourrissait mal. Non, c'est seulement que celui-là est de nature si fragile qu'il doit avoir du mal à se créer des réserves.

_Ce qui le rend encore plus vulnérable s'il tombe malade…_

Et ajoute à son inquiétude.

Avec un soupir, il s'assied sur le bord du lit afin de retirer ses bottes, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Près de lui, numéro onze a déjà plongé dans le sommeil. Distraitement, il se passe les doigts dans les cheveux, se cale un peu plus confortablement contre l'oreiller derrière lui et bat des paupières.

L'instant d'après, et alors qu'il pensait veiller numéro onze en attendant que ses frères reviennent, il s'est lui aussi endormi…


	11. Chapter 11

18

Sephiroth est réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par des piaillements d'enfants. Baissant les yeux sur numéro onze, il découvre que, comme ce matin, celui-ci est venu se lover contre lui et a agrippé son haut de sa petite main. Et là aussi, il suffit qu'il bouge un peu pour que le petit se réveille.

— Tes frères sont de retour, lui annonce-t-il en lui posant une main contre le front.

La fièvre est encore là, bien sûr. Et il a les paupières si lourdes que ça doit être une épreuve pour lui que de les garder ouvertes. Doucement, il lui caresse les cheveux et lui dit :

— Je vais leur dire de te rejoindre, d'accord ?

Là-dessus, il se lève et passe dans le salon. À peine a-t-il fait son apparition que numéro dix-neuf lui fonce dessus en brandissant fièrement un petit pot de crème glacée.

— Regarde ! Regarde ! On a eu des glaces !

Derrière lui, numéro quatorze a un large sourire et tient deux pots entre ses mains.

— Il y en a un pour votre frère ? devine Sephiroth.

Et comme les petits approuvent d'un signe de tête, il ajoute :

— Il est en train de se reposer. Allez le lui donner, d'accord ? Et s'il ne peut pas le manger tout de suite, j'irai le mettre au congélateur.

Puis comme les deux disparaissent dans sa chambre, il tourne les yeux en direction de ses amis. Genesis s'est laissé tomber dans le canapé et étouffe un bâillement. Angeal, lui, revient de la cuisine et questionne :

— Je vais nous préparer du café. Tu en veux ?

Sephiroth approuve d'un signe de tête et va prendre place sur son pouf. Là, il se passe les mains le long du visage, les traits toujours aussi tirés. Plutôt que de lui faire du bien, ces quelques minutes de repos ont au contraire aggravé sa fatigue.

_Et il me reste encore à aller voir le président, puis de retourner parler à Lazard…_

Ce qui s'annonce long, compliqué, et risque de lui rajouter des imprévus au passage. Avec un soupir, il redresse la nuque et croise le regard de Genesis. Celui-ci semble encore plus épuisé que quand il l'a vu ce matin et il le devine pressé que toute cette histoire se termine pour pouvoir aller se coucher.

_On est deux, dans ce cas…_

Et le silence s'éternisant entre eux, ce qui n'est pas du tout dans les habitudes de son ami, il finit par questionner :

— Tout à l'heure… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Car en quittant l'appartement en compagnie des enfants, ils ont pris le risque d'être repérés par ceux qui, pour l'heure, feraient mieux de garder leur nez loin de ses affaires. Il sait ses amis capables de les protéger en cas de pépin, mais il n'empêche que numéro onze est maintenant malade et que ça aurait pu tourner encore plus mal.

Non sans lassitude, Genesis hausse les épaules et avoue :

— Ce qu'Angeal t'a dit : on n'arrivait pas à les calmer, alors je leur ai proposé d'aller manger des glaces en attendant.

— Et ça a fonctionné… ?

Il s'en étonne – d'autant que c'est Genesis lui-même qui, la veille, s'est moqué de lui avec son idée de leur donner des bonbons pour les rassurer. À nouveau, celui-ci hausse les épaules.

— Je leur ai un peu menti, d'accord ? Je leur ai dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon et qu'en plus, ça ferait revenir leur grand frère qui en raffole.

— Genesis…

— Quoi ?! s'agace son ami avec un geste impatient de la main. Tu nous laisses des enfants paniqués entre les pattes, on essaye de les consoler, ça ne marche pas et maintenant tu vas venir nous reprocher d'avoir voulu leur changer les idées ?

— Non, mais…

— Désolé, intervient Angeal, qui revient avec trois tasses qu'il dépose sur la table basse. C'était une mauvaise idée. Mais même moi, j'ai un peu paniqué sur ce coup.

— Paniqué…, grommelle Genesis qui s'est accoudé sur l'accoudoir et a appuyé sa tête contre son poing. Il y avait de quoi ! Le plus jeune a commencé à hurler sans qu'on ne puisse plus l'arrêter. Ça a complètement affolé ses frères et j'ai cru que celui aux cheveux longs allait s'écrouler.

— Ouais, confirme Angeal en se laissant tomber à côté de son ami d'enfance. Et le dernier pleurait tellement qu'il en avait du mal à respirer.

— Alors il a bien fallu trouver une solution pour qu'ils se calment ! Et avant que tu ne reviennes me reprocher de leur avoir menti, fait Genesis en adressant un regard agacé à Sephiroth. Je te ferais remarquer que maintenant, il y en a deux qui nous font confiance !

Et comme Sephiroth les observe sans bien comprendre, Angeal explique, après avoir pris une gorgée de son café :

— Tu es revenu au moment où on allait leur chercher des glaces. Alors ils ont cru qu'on leur avait dit la vérité. (Il prend une autre gorgée, avant d'ajouter :) Après que tu sois parti avec… numéro onze, c'est ça ? Ils ont complètement changé de comportement avec nous et ont retrouvé le sourire.

— Ils ont même voulu qu'on leur tienne la main, fait Genesis en se calant plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé. Et ils nous l'ont quasiment pas lâchée jusqu'à notre retour ici.

Angeal confirme d'un hochement de tête. Puis il repose sa tasse et croise les bras.

— Je sais que ce n'était pas très intelligent de leur mentir… et que ça risque de poser quelques problèmes à l'avenir, mais si on doit de nouveau les garder, au moins, ça devrait mieux se passer.

Sephiroth vient se masser les paupières. Bon, il faudra qu'il voie comment atténuer chez eux l'idée que manger des glaces puisse avoir un pouvoir magique, mais… en attendant, c'est une bonne chose s'ils commencent à accepter ses amis. Oui, ce sera déjà une source de stress en moins s'il peut les leur confier sans que ça ne leur déclenche une vague de panique.

— Ils nous ont aussi parlé de leur frère…, reprend Angeal.

Après un battement de paupières, Sephiroth relève les yeux sur lui. Genesis a attrapé son café, qu'il boit à grandes gorgées comme s'il espérait ainsi effacer sa fatigue. Angeal poursuit :

— Il n'était déjà pas très bien quand on est sortis, mais aussitôt qu'on a croisé du monde, il s'est écroulé et ses frères nous ont empêchés de l'approcher.

— Et comme Lazard est arrivé entre deux et que ça a créé la scène que tu connais, fait Genesis en reposant sa tasse vide sur la table basse. Ça n'a clairement pas amélioré les choses.

— Mais après que tu sois revenu, ajoute Angeal, on a été plutôt étonnés qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas plus que ça pour leur frère. Je veux dire, il avait l'air mal en point quand tu l'as emporté, mais eux, ils étaient juste surexcités que cette histoire de glace soit vraie.

— Oui, ils ne pensaient plus qu'à ça, grogne Genesis avec un geste de la main. Ils voulaient absolument en goûter, maintenant, et comme ils avaient d'un coup confiance en nous, ils nous en ont réclamé encore et encore.

— Alors en chemin, on leur a demandé s'ils n'étaient pas inquiets pour leur frère. Mais ils nous ont répondu que de toute façon, ça lui arrivait tout le temps. Que c'était pas grave. Qu'il avait juste besoin de dormir et qu'il irait mieux après.

Ce qui rappelle à Sephiroth le discours qu'ils lui ont tenu la veille, quand il s'occupait de numéro onze.

— Quand on leur a demandé ce qu'ils entendaient par là, reprend Angeal. Ils nous ont expliqué que leur frère a peur des gens. Et qu'à cause de ça, il a souvent de la fièvre.

— Des fois même qu'il vomit et aussi qu'il s'évanouit, mais après il dort et ça va mieux, fait Genesis en prenant un ton plus enfantin, avant de conclure, plus gravement : ce sont leurs propres mots.

— Il a vomi quand on est rentrés, confirme Sephiroth. Et il a encore de la fièvre. D'ailleurs, il en avait également après votre départ, hier soir.

Ces informations le rassurent tout de même un peu. Il semble que ces crises soient communes chez lui, donc qu'il n'y ait pas lieu pour l'heure d'imaginer le pire. Il va tout de même falloir qu'il retourne trouver Hojo. Au moins pour en apprendre plus sur la question. Et peut-être pourra-t-il également récupérer un médicament plus efficace que ce qu'il a en réserve…

_Mais ce soir, ça risque d'être compliqué…_

En attendant, il va donc lui falloir faire attention à lui.

— Et toi…, questionne Angeal. Comment ça s'est passé de ton côté ?

Celui-ci a récupéré sa tasse et en sirote le contenu. Un soupir échappe à Sephiroth. Il n'a toujours pas touché à la sienne, et pourtant, il en aurait bien besoin. Il tend donc la main dans sa direction, la fait tourner entre ses doigts, l'air pensif, et prend le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. Genesis grogne quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il reprendrait bien du café et se lève pour se rendre en cuisine, tout en les informant de ne pas commencer sans lui. À son retour, Sephiroth dit :

— C'est compliqué… et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de vous en parler.

Un silence. L'instant d'après, Genesis réplique d'une voix agacée :

— Tu te fous de nous ?

— Ce que je veux dire, reprend Sephiroth. C'est qu'il y a sans doute certaines choses que vous n'aimeriez pas savoir et qu'il serait donc préférable de…

— Seph', le coupe Angeal. Au point où on en est, je crois que la question ne se pose pas.

— Exactement ! le seconde Genesis en reprenant place sur le canapé. Et je te préviens que si tu essayes de nous cacher quelque chose, je ne réponds plus de rien !

Sephiroth laisse son regard aller de l'un à l'autre, hésite encore à leur révéler ce qu'il a appris. Ça le concerne de bien trop près et… ce n'est donc pas très agréable de devoir se mettre à table. Oui, il aurait préféré garder ça tout au fond de lui, là où il a déjà enfermé bien des pièces de son passé. Seulement, il voit bien qu'il ne peut pas faire ça, pas cette fois, pas à ses amis. Surtout pas alors qu'il les a déjà plus qu'impliqués dans cette histoire.

C'est pourquoi, et après avoir baissé les yeux en direction de sa tasse pour la reposer sans même en avoir pris une gorgée, entreprend-il de leur rapporter ce qu'il a obtenu d'Hojo. Toutes sortent d'expressions passent sur le visage des deux Banoran pendant qu'ils l'écoutent : la colère, l'horreur, le dégoût, et jusqu'à la peur. Genesis est sans surprise le plus expressif et ses commentaires ulcérés ne cessent de fuser, tandis qu'il frappe de temps à autre l'accoudoir de son poing.

— Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis certain qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit, conclut Sephiroth.

Non, il est persuadé qu'Hojo garde encore bien des secrets sur cette histoire, seulement, s'il voulait l'obliger à cracher le morceau, il lui faudrait employer des méthodes un peu plus persuasives que la simple parole et… il n'est vraiment pas sûr d'arriver à se contrôler. Il y a trop longtemps, bien trop longtemps, qu'il rêve de lui tordre le cou et s'il se relâche, ça ne donnera strictement rien de bon.

_Surtout que je ne suis plus seul, maintenant… il faut que je pense à eux._

Angeal a croisé les bras et, l'expression sombre, prend une longue inspiration.

— Donc… ils ont cherché à récréer tes compétences et n'ont pas hésité pour cela à faire des expérimentations sur des êtres humains…

— Cette bande de malades, s'énerve Genesis près de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de… !

— Oui, eh bien, continue de te retenir, lui dit Angeal en tournant les yeux dans sa direction. Au vu de la situation, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de vagues.

— Parce que vous comptez les laisser s'en tirer ?!

Il y a de l'indignation dans la voix de Genesis. Son corps entier est tendu et c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore explosé, sinon quitté la pièce pour aller commettre un massacre. Sephiroth répond :

— Ma priorité, c'est qu'ils ne retournent pas là-bas… ça et qu'ils puissent enfin grandir dans un environnement où ils recevront l'attention qu'ils méritent. Mais si nous commençons à provoquer des problèmes, alors…

— Oui, le seconde Angeal. Notre priorité doit être le bien-être de ces enfants…

— Mais ils pourraient recommencer ! s'insurge Genesis. Et quand bien même…

— Gen' ! le coupe Angeal. Nous sommes aussi énervés que toi, mais ça ne donnera rien de bon si nous n'acceptons pas de faire certaines concessions.

Et à Genesis de répéter avec dégoût :

— Des concessions !

— De toute façon, leur dit Sephiroth, Hojo a vu son financement coupé pour ce projet et… il est actuellement bien trop occupé par d'autres pour avoir envie de le relancer. Je ne dis pas que ça ne se reproduira pas un jour, mais d'ici là, les enfants seront sans doute grands et capables de se défendre. Si nous devons agir, ce sera à ce moment-là, pas avant.

Et disant cela, il peut sentir une boule d'angoisse revenir se loger en lui.

_Quand ils seront grands…_

Mais le seront-ils seulement un jour ? Il ne leur reste peut-être que quelques années à vivre, en vérité. Même s'il veut croire qu'à ses côtés, ils survivront, cette menace n'en continue pas moins de roder aux alentours, cherche constamment à s'approprier son attention pour mieux le dévorer tout entier. Il doit faire un effort pour la repousser, bien conscient que ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller au désespoir. Non, pour l'heure, ils ont besoin qu'il ait les épaules solides. Il sera toujours temps de s'écrouler quand plus aucun espoir n'existera…

_Ce qui n'est pas le cas._

Pas le cas du tout. Ou du moins… pas encore. Et il compte bien faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que ça n'arrive jamais.

Remarquant qu'Angeal le fixe avec un peu trop d'intensité, il hausse les sourcils pour l'inviter à s'exprimer.

— Rassure-moi, commence celui-ci après une seconde ou deux d'hésitation. Tu ne te sens pas responsable, n'est-ce pas ?

Comprenant sans mal à quoi il fait référence, Sephiroth détourne le regard. Son visage se crispe légèrement, un aveu pour ses amis qui le connaissent bien. Genesis semble sur le point de bondir du canapé quand il s'exclame :

— Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas en plus les laisser gagner sur terrain ! (Et comme Sephiroth le regarde sans comprendre, il ajoute, agressif :) Tu es une victime toi aussi, bon sang ! Et si quelqu'un, ici, doit avoir honte, ce n'est certainement pas toi !

— Gen' a raison, dit Angeal. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

— Je…, commence Sephiroth, incertain.

— Non, le coupe Genesis avec humeur. Tu te la fermes et tu m'écoutes ! Ce sont eux les responsables dans cette histoire. Ce sont eux qui ont décidé de mettre de l'argent là-dedans. Ce sont encore eux qui ont traité ces gosses de cette façon. Toi, ils ne t'ont jamais demandé ton avis. À aucun moment ! Et maintenant, il faudrait que tu te sentes coupable ? Non ! Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Et je le te dis, moi, à ta place, j'aurais juste envie de tout détruire !

— Et tu le ferais, devine Angeal en se laissant aller contre le dossier du fauteuil.

— Bien sûr que je le ferais ! réplique Genesis en se tournant vivement vers lui, le regard dangereux. Qu'ils essayent un peu de s'amuser à ça avec moi, tu vas voir ce que je vais en faire de leur compagnie et de leurs scientifiques !

Angeal se contente de soupirer pour toute réponse. Sephiroth, lui, ne semble pas encore tout à fait convaincu et il devine à la lueur qui brille au fond de ses yeux qu'il va avoir du mal à accepter l'idée qu'il ne soit en rien responsable dans le drame qui s'est joué. Il se demande d'ailleurs comment il réagirait à sa place et n'est pas certain de le savoir. Son imagination n'est pas aussi développée que celle de Genesis pour lui permettre de se projeter correctement dans cette hypothèse et…

_Et puis ce n'est pas le moment de me poser ce genre de questions._

Car celui qui a besoin de son attention, ici, c'est Sephiroth, et non pas un double de lui qui n'existera jamais.

Il n'a toutefois pas le temps d'essayer de le rassurer que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, et que numéro dix-neuf trottine en direction de Sephiroth. Tirant sur son haut, il brandit fièrement dans sa direction un petit pot de crème glacée et dit :

— On a pris celle-là pour toi !

Le tout avec un large sourire et le visage barbouillé des restes de sa glace. En réponse Sephiroth cligne des yeux, avant de jeter un regard en direction de la table, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne trouve visiblement pas, car ses traits ne tardent pas à se crisper. Comprenant de quoi il s'agit, Angeal se lève.

— Je vais lui chercher une serviette, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Son ami le remercie d'un signe de tête, avant de reporter son attention sur l'enfant et de récupérer le petit pot qu'il tient.

— Merci, lui dit-il. Je le mangerai plus tard.

Puis il le dépose sur la table basse, avant de soulever numéro dix-neuf et de l'installer sur ses genoux. Angeal revient au même moment et lui tend une serviette. Sephiroth entreprend aussitôt de débarbouiller l'enfant avec le bout qu'il a humidifié.

— Tu sais, commence celui-ci, sans cesser de gigoter. Ils ont dit que toi, t'aimais beaucoup ça ! Et puis c'est drôlement bon et aussi…

— Est-ce que onze a pu manger un peu ? le coupe doucement Sephiroth en venant frotter son petit nez.

Numéro dix-neuf ferme un œil, comme Sephiroth le débarrasse d'une tache collante près de sa tempe, et répond :

— Oui… mais y dit qu'il a pas faim.

Sephiroth opine du chef, avant de lui abandonner la serviette pour qu'il termine de s'essuyer lui-même le visage. Puis, se tournant vers ses amis, il dit :

— Je vais devoir vous les laisser encore un peu. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir, alors…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Angeal. Je vais leur préparer quelque chose à manger et on les occupera jusqu'à ton retour.

— En tout cas, on va essayer, soupire Genesis, qui s'est avachi comme jamais dans le canapé et semble avoir grand besoin d'une sieste.

Et comme il avise le pyjama de numéro dix-neuf qui se révèle au moins aussi sale que l'était son visage, il ajoute d'une voix lasse :

— Et ils vont avoir grand besoin de vêtements de rechange, tes monstres. Je pourrai peut-être m'en occuper plus tard si tu connais leur âge.

Et Sephiroth, reconnaissant, de répondre :

— Merci, ça m'aiderait beaucoup. (Avant de baisser les yeux sur numéro dix-neuf qui est venu s'amuser avec une mèche de ses cheveux.) Celui-là a trois ans, je crois. Les deux autres auraient cinq et sept ans.

— Sept ans…, grogne Genesis. Sept ans à vivre là-bas. Ces types devraient être au minimum arrêtés !

Et si ses amis ne répondent pas, tous deux partagent son avis…


	12. Chapter 12

19

— J'espère que tu es ici pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'amuses à voler des spécimens au Département scientifique…

Derrière son bureau massif, le président a croisé les mains, l'air quelque peu contrarié.

— C'était stupide et je m'étonne que l'idée soit venue de toi. Du reste, tu devais te douter que tu serais rapidement démasqué.

Et à Sephiroth d'approuver, comme il s'approche :

— J'aurais été surpris qu'il en soit autrement.

— Bien ! Dans ce cas, explique-toi.

Sephiroth cille. Il a attendu des heures que le président daigne le recevoir et l'après-midi est à présent bien avancée. Les baies vitrées qui lui font face offrent une vue imprenable sur Midgar et son ciel grisâtre. Sa fatigue marque plus que jamais ses traits et il n'a pas pensé, avant de venir, à se changer pour revêtir la tenue qu'il porte habituellement. Si la chose étonne son interlocuteur, celui-ci n'en laisse rien paraître et se contente de le fixer, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

— Ce ne sont pas des spécimens, rectifie-t-il. Mais des enfants.

— Qui restent la propriété de la Shinra.

— Aucun être humain ne peut être la propriété de qui que ce soit.

— Ce qui ne répond toujours pas à ma question, lui rappelle l'homme avec un mouvement impatient de la main.

— Je sais… et si je suis ici, monsieur le président, c'est pour vous informer que je compte m'occuper à partir d'aujourd'hui de ces enfants.

Un silence suit sa déclaration. Un silence qu'il ne parvient à traduire, pas davantage que l'expression de l'homme installé devant lui. Finalement, celui-ci redresse sa position.

— Tu comptes t'en occuper… ?

— Puisque nous sommes de la même famille, il me semble normal qu'ils se retrouvent sous ma tutelle.

— Vous n'êtes pas de la même famille. Je sais que tu es allé au Département scientifique en fin de matinée, tu as donc certainement rencontré Hojo et il t'aura expliqué…

— Ils portent mes cellules, le coupe tranquillement, mais fermement Sephiroth. Nous sommes donc liés d'une façon ou d'une autre.

À nouveau, le silence s'installe dans le bureau. Le président a commencé à tapoter des doigts sur son accoudoir, signe de sa contrariété.

— Tu sais que la compagnie avait des projets pour eux.

— Je sais… Hojo me l'a dit.

— Et il t'a sans doute également informé qu'il y a peu de chance pour qu'ils survivent au-delà de leur dixième année.

— Oui.

— T'en occuper serait donc une perte de temps. Et ton temps est précieux pour la compagnie, alors…

— Monsieur le président, le coupe à nouveau Sephiroth.

Leurs regards se croisent et celui de son vis-à-vis ne flanche pas. Pas même un seul instant. Il n'aime pas être interrompu, ça, Sephiroth le sait déjà. Et rares sont ceux à s'y risquer. Néanmoins, et comme il le lui a fait remarquer, son temps est précieux. D'autant plus précieux qu'à l'heure actuelle, trois enfants l'attendent dans ses appartements – qu'il a déjà suffisamment fait patienter comme ça. Il décide donc de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins et ajoute :

— Jusqu'à présent, je crois n'avoir jamais désobéi aux ordres qui m'ont été donnés. Je travaille pour cette compagnie depuis mon enfance et j'ai toujours fait ce qu'elle attendait de moi. J'aimerais donc que vous preniez ça en considération pour jauger de ma détermination à adopter ces enfants.

— Et si je refuse ?

— Dans ce cas… je vous remets dès à présent ma démission et les emmène avec moi loin de la Shinra.

— Parce que tu crois que je te laisserai faire ?

— Je crois surtout que si j'étais poussé à prendre cette décision, alors il n'y a personne ici qui pourrait m'en empêcher.

— Prétention !

— Peut-être… mais êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir prendre ce risque ?

L'atmosphère dans la pièce s'épaissit. Même s'ils sont seuls en apparence, Sephiroth sait qu'il doit y avoir un ou deux Turks à surveiller l'échange, prêts à intervenir si celui-ci tourne mal – ou si l'homme qui les emploie leur fait signe d'y mettre fin. Il ne s'inquiète toutefois pas de les repérer, certain de pouvoir les maîtriser même s'il est venu désarmé. Qui plus est, les enfants sont en sécurité avec ses amis et, même si l'ordre de les récupérer devait être donné, il sait qu'ils pourront les défendre jusqu'à ce qu'il les rejoigne.

Il n'empêche que la situation est plutôt singulière et il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il en viendrait un jour à s'opposer au président lui-même. Jusqu'à présent, et comme il l'a souligné, il a toujours fait ce qu'on attendait de lui sans trop réfléchir… son éducation l'y a entraîné – ou peut-être même formaté – et sans cet évènement, sans doute les choses seraient-elles à jamais restées ainsi.

_Mais je ne peux plus reculer, à présent._

Il sait que ses paroles sonnent comme des menaces et, dans le fond, c'est bien ce qu'elles sont. Car la Shinra, qui l'a vu grandir et gagner progressivement en puissance, sait mieux que n'importe qui en ce monde à quel point s'il décidait de se retourner contre elle, le combat qui s'engagerait alors pourrait l'affaiblir et la rendre vulnérable face à ses ennemis – qui n'attendent du reste que ça.

_Et moi, je n'ai pas de meilleur argument en ma possession que cette force qui m'habite._

Surtout, il s'agit là de tout ce qu'il a toujours possédé. Une force si grande que lui qui n'a, à l'origine, ni famille, ni argent, ni titre, ni alliés, ni rien qui pourrait peser dans la balance pour se faire respecter, a pu en arriver malgré tout là où il en est aujourd'hui.

Après un temps qui lui semble interminable, l'expression de son interlocuteur finit par se détendre. Pas complètement, mais suffisamment pour lui faire savoir que le danger est passé… au moins pour l'instant.

— Au final, commence celui-ci. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. J'avais de toute façon dans l'idée de les faire intégrer le SOLDAT.

— Je pensais vous faire cette proposition, justement, lui fait savoir Sephiroth. Si vous me laissez m'occuper de leur éducation, ils deviendront très vite de bons éléments.

— S'ils survivent assez longtemps.

— Oui, s'ils survivent…

Cette fois, son interlocuteur semble se perdre dans ses réflexions. Ses doigts ont recommencé à tapoter son accoudoir. Puis, sa décision prise, il opine lentement du chef et dit :

— Je veux des résultats rapidement.

— Et vous en aurez. Mais en ce qui concerne numéro dix-neuf, je le pense encore trop jeune pour rejoindre…

— Je veux des résultats pour les trois.

Sephiroth ouvre la bouche pour protester à nouveau, ne se voyant pas entraîner au combat un enfant de cet âge, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agit-là d'un impératif. Soit il l'accepte, soit les négociations seront rompues et il n'aura d'autre solution que de quitter la Shinra.

— D'accord. Mais je me permets d'y mettre quelques conditions. (Et comme le président se contente de l'encourager du regard à poursuivre, il ajoute :) Premièrement, je désire une semaine de repos. Pour moi, comme pour eux. Le temps qu'ils s'adaptent un minimum.

— Vois ça avec ton directeur. Dis-lui que je te donne mon autorisation. Ensuite ?

— Je vais avoir besoin d'un appartement un peu plus grand pour nous loger tous les quatre.

— Vois ça aussi avec ton directeur.

— Je passerai le voir après, lui confirme Sephiroth, avant de reprendre : j'aimerais aussi qu'ils aient des papiers d'identité…

Ce qui semble faire tiquer son interlocuteur.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Parce qu'il est temps pour eux d'être traités comme des êtres humains et qu'avoir une existence légale en est une étape essentielle…

— Qui les désignerait comme appartenant à ta famille, devine le président.

— Comme mes petits frères, oui.

La pilule, cette fois, a du mal à passer. Son supérieur semble d'ailleurs à deux doigts de refuser sa demande, avant de finalement hausser les épaules et de répondre :

— Pas avant que tu ne m'aies fourni des résultats intéressants. Et sache que c'est non négociable !

Et à Sephiroth d'opiner du chef, ne s'étant de toute façon pas attendu à ce que cette condition soit facilement acceptée. Tout en ouvrant la boîte à cigares près de lui, le président reprend :

— Est-ce que ce sera tout ?

— Non. J'aimerais aussi que vous ordonniez à Hojo et à tous ceux du Département scientifique de ne plus les approcher. Sauf si je dois les y mener moi-même pour des raisons de santé, je ne veux plus les voir tourner autour de ces enfants.

Le président a porté un cigare à sa bouche. Un briquet en argent en main, dont il vient d'ouvrir le couvercle, il fait savoir :

— Ça sera fait. De toute façon, cet imbécile a été de fiasco en fiasco avec ce projet et je le soupçonne d'avoir une part de responsabilité là-dedans.

Là-dessus, il allume finalement son cigare et ajoute :

— J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages. Élever des enfants de cet âge demande du temps et de l'énergie… et je tiens à te prévenir que je n'accepterai pas que ça impacte négativement ton travail pour la Shinra.

— Je continuerai de donner mon maximum, lui répond Sephiroth.

— Dans ce cas, ne me déçois pas.

La chose dite, il semble décider que la discussion est close et s'en retourne aux papiers qu'il traitait avant que Sephiroth n'arrive. Celui-ci le salue d'un signe de tête, qui n'obtient pas de réponse.

Comme il s'engage dans l'escalier devant le mener au secrétariat, il peut sentir une bonne partie de la tension qui l'habitait le quitter. Certain, à présent, que tant qu'il continuera à donner satisfaction à la compagnie, alors personne ne cherchera à venir lui arracher sa nouvelle famille…

20

Assis sur son lit, Sephiroth découpe des morceaux de papier qu'il laisse tomber dans un saladier. Numéro onze est encore couché et, si sa fièvre a baissé, il n'a toujours pas réussi à s'alimenter correctement. Il espère donc qu'avec le repas du soir qui approche, celui-ci aura un peu plus d'appétit.

Des oreillers lui soutenant le dos, le petit tient entre ses mains un Rubik's Cube dont il fait tourner les éléments, à la recherche de la solution. Dans le salon, numéro quatorze et numéro dix-neuf jouent bruyamment et Sephiroth peut parfois entendre des chocs qui lui font chaque fois redresser la tête. Mais comme les rires et les exclamations se poursuivent, il s'en retourne finalement à sa tâche.

À son retour, il a découvert que non seulement Genesis avait été lui acheter une garde robe complète pour ses frères, mais qu'en plus, celui-ci avait prévu dans le lot des jouets, des brosses à dents et d'autres achats qui lui seraient bien utiles dans les jours à venir. Et quand il avait parlé de le rembourser, son ami l'avait fixé avec agacement en lui demandant s'il cherchait à l'insulter.

Angeal, de son côté, lui a préparé assez de nourriture pour tenir jusqu'au lendemain soir. Il a placé le tout dans des tupperwares, avant de lui aimanter sur le frigidaire les instructions qu'il lui suffira de suivre pour réchauffer correctement le tout.

Leurs attentions le touchent et, tandis qu'il termine de découper sa dernière feuille, il en est presque à se demander s'il mérite des amis comme ces deux-là. Leur soutien lui est incroyablement précieux et il n'est pas certain que les choses se seraient passées aussi bien sans leur présence à ses côtés.

_Oui, j'ai de la chance de les avoir._

Sa tâche à présent terminée, il mélange les morceaux de papier qui se trouvent dans son saladier, avant d'appeler :

— Numéro quatorze, numéro dix-neuf : venez, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

Les petits le rejoignent au pas de course, numéro dix-neuf tenant au-dessus de sa tête un jouet en forme d'avion dont il s'amuse à imiter le bruit. Lui qui ne savait absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait encore une heure plus tôt – et dont il a dû lui apprendre et le fonctionnement et, sur sa demande, imiter maladroitement les vrombissements –, semble à présent fou de l'objet qu'il ne quitte plus.

_Et ce n'est certainement pas la seule chose sur laquelle il me faudra les éclairer…_

Car à vivre enfermés au Département scientifique, il ne doute pas que leurs lacunes sont nombreuses.

Tendant son saladier dans leur direction, il leur explique :

— J'ai réfléchi à des prénoms pour vous, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me décider. Et puis, je ne suis même pas certain que vous en vouliez de nouveaux…

Et comme ils le fixent sans comprendre, il tente d'expliquer :

— Moi, par exemple, je m'appelle Sephiroth. Vous avez… déjà des noms… enfin, des numéros, et je me suis dit que, peut-être, vous voudriez vous aussi avoir…

Quoi ? De vrais prénoms ? Il n'est pas certain que ce soit la bonne formulation à avoir, d'autant moins qu'ils sont sans doute attachés à ceux qu'ils possèdent déjà. De plus en plus gêné, ses doigts se crispent légèrement sur le saladier, et il reprend :

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si vous voulez encore vous appeler onze, quatorze et dix-neuf, vous avez le droit. Je ne vous forcerai pas à en changer. Mais si vous voulez… le faire. Si vous voulez qu'on vous appelle autrement, alors…

Ne comprenant visiblement rien à ses explications, numéro quatorze et numéro dix-neuf s'échangent un regard. Puis le premier questionne :

— Ça veut dire que je m'appellerai plus numéro quatorze ?

Et Sephiroth n'est pas certain de parvenir à déchiffrer son expression face à cette idée.

— Si c'est ce que tu veux… sinon…

Puis il prend une inspiration et baisse les yeux en direction du récipient. Comme il le leur a dit, il n'est pas parvenu à se décider à propos de nouveaux prénoms à leur donner. Il en existe tellement qu'il s'est senti dépassé et a donc préféré en faire imprimer une liste, afin de laisser le hasard en décider à sa place. De plus, il pense que ce sera beaucoup plus amusant de faire ainsi pour des enfants… enfin, à condition que ceux-ci acceptent le changement qu'il leur propose.

Revenant à eux, il questionne :

— Vous savez ce que sont vos prénoms, n'est-ce pas ? (Et comme ils le fixent à nouveau sans comprendre, il précise :) Vous savez que ce sont des chiffres ?

Et comme les deux petits opinent du chef, il ajoute :

— Moi, je n'ai pas eu de chiffres. Angeal et Genesis non plus. Logiquement, on ne doit pas donner de chiffres comme prénoms… enfin… je ne dis pas que c'est mal que vous vous appeliez comme ça, juste que ce n'est pas commun.

Mais il a plus l'impression de s'enfoncer qu'autre chose, en vérité. Il en est d'ailleurs presque à leur dire de laisser tomber, quand la petite voix de numéro onze se fait entendre :

— Moi, je veux bien un nouveau prénom. (Et comme Sephiroth se tourne vers lui, un peu surpris, il reprend :) Là-bas, personne d'autre s'appelait comme nous. Et puis, ils arrêtaient pas de nous confondre. Et même si on voulait pas leur dire comment on s'appelait, on pouvait jamais le cacher…

— Parce qu'il est sur votre main, devine Sephiroth.

En réponse, numéro onze opine du chef, sa petite main frottant son tatouage. Oui, on ne leur a même pas permis d'avoir accès à cette intimité… parce qu'ils n'étaient que des spécimens, pas des êtres avec des droits et dont la vie privée se devait donc d'être respectée.

Il est toutefois étonné que ce soit lui qui exprime en premier le souhait d'en changer. Il avait imaginé, au contraire, que le fait qu'il soit plus âgé que les deux autres rendrait la chose plus compliquée pour lui. Et c'est pourquoi, il questionne :

— Tu es bien sûr de toi ? Tu en veux vraiment un nouveau ?

Cette fois encore, onze opine du chef. Ses frères, eux, suivent avec grand intérêt leur échange. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Sephiroth finit par lui tendre le saladier – se disant que, de toute façon, même si ce changement ne lui plaît pas, alors ils pourront toujours revenir à numéro onze.

— Choisis-en un, lui dit-il. Ce sera ton prénom.

Redressant un peu sa position, numéro onze tend sa petite main en direction du récipient, hésite un instant, avant de finalement la plonger au milieu des papiers. Quand il la ressort, il en tient un entre ses doigts, qu'il tend à Sephiroth.

— Tu ne veux pas le lire toi-même ? questionne-t-il en récupérant celui-ci.

— Je sais pas…

Aveu qui ne manque pas de le troubler, puis de l'agacer. Au moins s'était-on donné la peine de lui apprendre à lire et à écrire, mais pour ces enfants, le strict minimum a été effectué.

_Voilà encore quelque chose qu'il va me falloir régler rapidement. Numéro onze est déjà en âge de savoir tout ça._

Il baisse donc les yeux sur le papier qu'il tient et lit :

— Yazoo. (Avant de les relever sur numéro onze.) Yazoo, répète-t-il. Est-ce que ça te plaît, au moins ?

En réponse, le petit opine à nouveau du chef et un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Et comme Sephiroth lui rend le papier où est inscrit son nouveau prénom, il se recouche et se met à le fixer avec une lueur dans le fond des yeux. Au même instant, ses frères se mettent à piailler :

— Moi aussi, moi aussi !

— Moi aussi j'en veux un !

Ils en sont maintenant à se bousculer et à s'agripper à ses genoux, l'air surexcité. Sephiroth leur tend le saladier, dans lequel numéro dix-neuf plonge aussitôt la main, coiffant au poteau son frère qui pousse une exclamation. Il en remue le contenu dans tous les sens sur un bruitage indéfinissable, avant de lui tendre fièrement le papier qu'il a pioché.

Il en est déjà à trépigner quand Sephiroth le récupère et lui annonce :

— Kadaj. (Et lui rendant son papier, il ajoute :) Tu t'appelleras Kadaj.

Un petit cri échappe à ce dernier, qui semble finalement enchanté de ce changement. Les larmes aux yeux, numéro quatorze le pousse sur le côté.

— Allez, c'est mon tour maintenant !

Et sans s'embarrasser du suspens, il attrape le premier prénom à sa portée et le tend à Sephiroth, qui le lit à son tour :

— Loz. (Ce qui fait aussitôt retrouver son sourire au gamin, dont le regard se met à pétiller.) Loz. Tu t'en souviendras ?

Et comme il récupère son morceau de papier, qu'il serre très fort entre ses petits doigts, il répète :

— Loz. Loz. Loz. Loz, Loz, Loz, Loz, Loz !

Comme s'il voulait graver pour de bon ce prénom dans sa mémoire, de crainte que celui-ci ne lui échappe. Près de lui, Kadaj s'exclame en levant les bras :

— Loooooz !

Et à son frère de l'imiter et de tenter :

— Ka… (Avant que son front ne se plisse.) Heeeeeeeu…

— Kadaj, le renseigne Sephiroth. Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo.

Et disant cela, il se tourne vers ce dernier qui n'a toujours pas lâché son papier. Se sentant observé, Yazoo lui rend son regard et un sourire revient étirer ses lèvres – un sourire un peu plus large que tous ceux qu'il lui a offerts jusqu'à présent. Sephiroth le lui rend, mais il sent au même moment qu'on lui tire sur le pantalon. Reportant son attention sur les deux autres, il découvre que Loz a posé les mains sur ses genoux. Et c'est avec un regard immense et plein d'espoir qu'il questionne :

— Dis grand frère, je peux avoir un bisou ?

Et tandis que Sephiroth, complètement pris de court, se contente de le fixer bêtement, Kadaj pousse une exclamation et, bousculant son frère, se met à sautiller sur place.

— Moi aussi, moi aussi !

— Non, moi d'abord !

— Mais je veux aussi !

— Mais c'est moi qu'ai demandé d'abord !

Ils en sont à se chamailler quand Sephiroth parvient à se secouer. En vérité, il est plutôt étonné qu'ils connaissent ce mot. Ne comprend même pas comment celui-ci a pu arriver à leur connaissance, ce à moins de supposer qu'ils aient déjà reçu un geste d'affection de cette sorte au Département scientifique – ce qui lui semble rudement improbable, mais… s'agissant là d'enfants, peut-être y aura-t-il eu au moins quelqu'un pour se laisser attendrir par eux ?

Un pli soucieux vient lui barrer le front. En ce qui le concerne, il n'a vraiment pas l'habitude de ça, mais alors pas du tout. Il ne se voit toutefois pas décevoir les deux gamins qui lui font face et c'est donc avec nervosité qu'il répond :

— D'accord… mais Loz en premier.

Ce qui arrache un large sourire au concerné, tandis que son frère voit sa lèvre inférieure se retrousser en une moue grognonne. Tout en se sentant incroyablement gauche, Sephiroth se penche donc en direction de Loz, hésite un moment, avant de l'embrasser fugacement sur le front. Autant dire qu'on fait mieux comme bisou, mais celui-ci semble satisfaire le petit, dont le sourire s'élargit encore.

— Et moi ! Et moi ! piaille Kadaj en se remettant à sautiller, une main levée tel un élève désireux d'attirer l'attention de son professeur.

Sephiroth vient l'embrasser à son tour et est récompensé par cri de joie suraigu. Puis il se tourne vers Yazoo et questionne :

— Toi aussi ?

C'est presque timidement que celui-ci opine du chef. Sephiroth se penche donc dans sa direction et, après lui avoir déposé un rapide baiser au niveau de son front fiévreux, lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

— Je suis content de vous avoir trouvés, lui dit-il.

Et dans le regard que Yazoo, il peut lire à quel point celui-ci l'est également. Combien, surtout, son soulagement est grand.

— On restera ensemble pour toujours, hein, grand frère ?

— Oui… pour toujours.

Et ce, peu importe ce que ça doit lui coûter…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est donc la fin de cet épisode d'introduction ! ^^ La première partie à venir fera trois épisodes et s'intéressera à la semaine de repos que Sephiroth passera avec ces trois-là. (Donc niveau fluff, vous allez être servis !) Reste plus qu'à l'écrire, maintenant, haha ! Je l'ai déjà attaquée, mais pour éviter que je ne mette des plombes à l'updater, je pense que je ne commencerai à la mettre en ligne que quand j'en aurai terminé avec le premier jet de ses trois épisodes. (Ce qui devrait me laisser le temps d'en finir avec d'autres projets qui sont encore en cours et que je traine depuis un peu trop longtemps à mon goût, ahem !)
> 
> Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine ! :D


End file.
